The Legacy
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: It's been nearly 12 years since her father left the WWE and now she was following in his footsteps. Sure her family was well known, but little did she know that there was a select few who didn't know who she was. But that wasn't going to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy

****Disclaimer** I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. ~Krista Hardy-Cena****

Chapter 1

It's been nearly 12 years since her father left the WWE and now she was following in his footsteps. Sure her family was well known, but little did she know that there was a select few who didn't know who she was. But she wasn't going to let that stop her, she was just as stubborn and head strong as her father and just as beautiful and sweet as her mother. She was the perfect combination of the both of them.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Kelsey asked her best friend.

"I was born ready." Dani answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Kelsey asked.

"For me to wake up. It feels like I am living in a dream." Dani answered.

"Well, this is not a dream. Come on lets go." Kelsey responded.

Dani and Kelsey walked up to the security guard standing at the double doors that lead into the backstage area of the arena. After showing him their passes, he opened the door and let them in. He already knew who she was before she showed him her pass. The guard had worked for the WWE while Dani's parents worked for the company.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Kelsey asked.

"Not yet. But I left them a note telling them to watch RAW tonight." Dani answered.

"Ok. I just hope they don't flip out." Kelsey answered.

"Me too. Here's the women's locker room." Dani responded. "I'll be out in a few."

Since Dani and Kelsey had gotten there early, Dani decided to get into her ring gear, before anyone else showed up. She slipped into her shorts and halter top that was both black, blue and purple and had her dad's former cross logo on it. After lacing up her boots and making sure that everything looked perfect, Dani headed back to where she left Kelsey.

"You look amazing!" Kelsey stated.

"Thanks. I just hope that I don't get too nervous tonight." Dani responded.

"You'll do just fine." Kelsey stated.

Dani and Kelsey headed towards catering to grab something to eat and drink. Dani already knew who she was going up against that night and who was going to win. She met the other Diva's yesterday when she came into sign the final draft of her contract. As Dani and Kelsey were sitting in catering, Dani's phone went off.

"Hello?" Dani answered her phone.

"Dani, why did you leave us a note to watch RAW tonight?" Her mom asked.

"There is a surprise that you should see." Dani answered.

"Ok. Can't you just tell us?" her mom asked.

"No. I want you to watch it. Please?" Dani pleaded.

"Alright. We'll watch it." Her mom responded.

"Thanks. Got to go mom." Dani stated before hanging up.

"Is she suspicious yet?" Kelsey asked.

"Slightly." Dani answered just as a group of wrestlers walked in. "Now there is something to look at."

"Who are you talking about? There are like 10 of them." Kelsey asked.

"The one with the tats." Dani answered.

"Nice. But he looks a little too old for you." Kelsey responded.

"I don't care. I know who he is, but he doesn't know who I am." Dani stated.

"Please be careful." Kelsey responded.

"I didn't say I was going after him, I just said that he was something to look at." Dani stated.

"Ok. What about the one standing next to him?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, he's cute too." Dani answered but she never took her eyes off the tattooed hottie.

Soon it was show time. Dani was in the third match of the night against Kelly-Kelly. Dani had been training non-stop for the last two years and couldn't wait to get in the ring. She adjusted the last piece of her costume to make sure that she could see through the eye holes in her mask.

Dani walked out to the ring while her entrance song played throughout the arena. Dani and Kelly squared off in the ring and each had a chance to pin the other several times. But it wasn't until Dani used her dad's finishing move that she was able to pin Kelly for the win.

Meanwhile at her parents house, they had just watched the diva's match and exchanged looks with each other. Neither of them knew for sure if the masked princess in the ring was their daughter or not, or if she was in the audience with a sign. They both hoped for the later and but Dani's dad had a feeling that history was going to repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dani's parents quickly got in their car and headed to the arena. Dani was getting getting ready to do a promo shot for her quest for the WWE Woman's Championship title. Dani waited patiently for the camera crew to come over to her. But little did she know that her parents had just walked through the arena doors and were on their way to finding her.

"Princess, are you ready?" a camera man asked.

"You bet." Dani answered.

Dani went on to do her promo shot and just as she was about to finish, her parents stepped right behind her and the camera man zoomed out to get them in the shot. Dani swallowed hard as she faced her parents. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. The camera man stopped filming just before Dani and her parents said anything.

"What do you think you are doing?" her father asked once they were in a private room.

"Doing what I love to do." Dani answered.

"You could get hurt out there. You are not properly trained for all this." her mother responded.

"Danielle, what are you thinking?" her father asked.

"I'm thinking that I am making a career like you did when I was growing up." Dani answered.

"A career in the WWE? Do you really know what it takes to make a career in the WWE?" her mother asked.

"Yeah. I do know what it takes. It takes a lot of hard work, patience, talent, bumps, bruises and even a few broken bones. And I am properly trained, dad. I've been training for the last 2 years non-stop to do this." Dani answered. "And sure I might have to turn heel or go face here and there, but I know what I want and I am not afraid to go after it."

"Dani, you are just as stubborn and hard headed as your father." her mother stated.

"Hey!" her dad responded.

"Well, it's the truth. Dani, why didn't you tell us you wanted to do this?" her mother asked.

"Because I didn't think that you would let me do this. I grew up around the WWE. It's only natural for me to want to do this." Dani answered.

Her parents exchanged looks again. Dani wanted nothing more than for her own family to support her decisions and to stand behind her. She knew that her siblings would, but would her parents? Dani waited as patiently as possible for her parents to say something.

"Alright. If this is what you really want to do. We support you." her mother stated.

"Thank you mom and dad!" Dani responded as she hugged her parents. "I need to go change out of my ring gear and Kelsey will be back here soon."

"Ok. We'll be here waiting." her father stated.

As Dani walked down the hall to the women's locker room, she heard her ring name being called out. At first she just pretended not to hear her name and kept walking. The guy calling out her name followed her and finally caught up to her.

"Princess, hold up." he stated before Dani finally stopped.

"Can I help you?" Dani asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I thought you did really well out there." he answered.

"Than... Thanks." Dani stuttered as she turned around and realized that she was talking to the tattooed hottie she saw earlier.

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Randy." Randy stated.

"It's nice to meet you Randy. My name is Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani." Dani responded.

"Well, Dani. It's nice to meet you. I hope to see you around more often." Randy stated. "Well, I gotta get ready for my match."

"See you around." Dani responded.

While Dani changed clothes, she noticed that her left shoulder was sore. She finished changing, found Kelsey and headed over to where the medics were. Dani and Kelsey sat down on one of the many crates and Vanessa came over to take a look at Dani's shoulder. All three women were focused on the TV as Randy's match had just started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ouch! That has to hurt!" Dani stated after seeing Randy get thrown into the padded side rail by Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Yeah. It normally does. He's had quite a few dislocated shoulders in the past 6 months. Does this hurt?" Vanessa stated as she raised Dani's arm.

"Not really. It's tender." Dani responded. "What is that the ref is holding up?"

"The Medic card. I have to go . Put some ice on your shoulder please." Vanessa stated before running out to the ring to take a look at Randy's shoulder. Thankfully it was a commercial break when she ran out to help Randy backstage.

"You ok there Randy?" Vanessa asked once they were sitting down at the medic station and she was looking at his shoulder.

"No. It hurts like a bitch!" Randy answered. "How bad is it?"

"You dislocated it. Ted, that could have done more damage to his shoulder. Will you ask Todd to come in here so he can help me put it back into place? Then you are going to the hospital for some x-rays."

"No." Randy responded.

"No protesting. I will have Teddy here tie you up and we will take you. Randy you may have separated it this time. Here put this sling on and we can go from there." Vanessa stated. "This will hurt."

Randy groaned in pain as Todd and Vanessa popped his shoulder back into place. "Better now?" Vanessa asked as she placed Randy's left arm into a sling to hold it in place.

"Yes. Thanks. Will you and Ted drive me to the hospital and then to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Sure. Ted stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife and placed his right hand on Vanessa's small baby bump.

"Thanks Todd. Ted, why don't you get cleaned up. I want to put ice on Randy's shoulder. Would you also mind bringing his bag down here so he can get dressed." Vanessa asked.

"Sure babe. Do you need anything? Are you feeling ok?" Ted asked and smiled at his wife of two months and she placed her hand on top of his on the baby.

"I am worn out and slightly nauseated, but otherwise ok." Vanessa answered and smiled at Randy.

"Ok. Be back in a bit. Love you Nessa." Ted responded.

"Love you too, Ted." she answered as she smiled at her husband as he walked out of the room.

Vanessa walked over to the supplies cabinet and got out an ice pack for Randy. She broke it so it would get cold before placing it on Randy's shoulder.

"What's going on between the two of you? And why was Ted's hand on your stomach?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant. Does anything else hurt?" Vanessa answered.

"You're pregnant? Wow and no. How far are you into the pregnancy?" Randy asked.

"We are three months. Why all the questions?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't do that to me Nessa. You know I hate it when you respond back in a question." Randy stated. "I'm happy for you and Teddy. The reason I ask so many questions is that we are good friends. We have known each other for how long? And we also used to mess around."

"Ok, smart-ass and yes we are good friends. We haven't told many people. Our parents know and so does Evan, but that's it." Vanessa answered.

"Ok. I will keep my mouth shut. Hey do you anything about Princess?" Randy asked.

"Not much. But she looks familiar. I know her some how and so do you and Ted, but how do we know her?" Vanessa answered.

"Ah. You're right she does look familiar." Randy responded.

"Vanessa, is there anything Princess should do for her shoulder tonight?" Dani's mother asked.

"Just ice as needed and maybe take some Aleeve for the pain. I didn't know you were here tonight, Stephanie." Vanessa answered.

"Yeah. We weren't planning to be here, but we saw Princess's match and came down here." Stephanie answered.

"Ahh ok. How do you know Princess?" Randy asked.

"Princess is mine and Paul's oldest daughter Danielle." Stephanie answered.

"Oh. Wow. Ok. Well, we'll all make sure that she is taken care of properly while on the road." Vanessa responded.

Randy didn't want to press the issue further and he dropped it. It wasn't much longer until Ted was walking back into the room with not only his bags, but Randy's as well. Vanessa helped Randy with his shirt and he pulled on his breakaway pants and they left for the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week came quickly and Dani was working out in the hotel gym when Randy walked in to get a run in. Randy hoped on the treadmill next to Dani and started it up. Dani had her earphones on and was listening to her cardio mix. She turned off her music long enough to talk to Randy.

"How's your shoulder?" Dani asked.

"Good. Still hurts a little bit. But I'll live." Randy answered. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you are Stephanie and Paul's daughter?"

"I didn't think it mattered. I got in own my own anyways." Dani stated. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Ok. Nothing other than showering. Why?" Randy asked.

"Come meet me at my room when your done showering." Dani answered as she wrote her room number on a piece of paper and handed it to Randy.

Dani cleaned off the treadmill and headed back to her room to shower and change. Randy on the other hand finished his run and did the same. The whole time he was in the shower, he thought about why Dani wanted him to come to her room. He quickly got dressed and headed to the 4th floor and to Dani's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey. Come on in." Dani stated.

"Thanks. Why did you want me to meet you here?" Randy asked.

"Because we're going to go have a day on the town." Dani answered.

"Um ok." Randy responded as they headed out the door.

Randy and Dani explored as much of the city as possible in one day. After shopping and sight seeing, Randy and Dani were exhausted and hungry. Randy pulled his rental car into a restaurant parking lot and helped Dani out of the car.

"What is this place?" Dani asked.

"Its a great place with great food. I come here every time." Randy answered.

After enjoying a great meal and getting to know each other better, Randy started to see something in Dani that he hadn't seen before. Randy knew that she was 13 years younger than he was, but that didn't matter to him. Randy drove them back to the hotel and helped Dani carry her shopping bags back to her room.

"I had a great time today. Thanks." Randy stated.

"Sure thing. I had a great time too. You know, it's still early, wanna watch a movie or something?" Dani asked.

"Sure. Why not." Randy responded.

Dani and Randy found a movie they both wanted to watch. The only place to sit in Dani's room was on the bed. Dani hopped into the bathroom and changed into something a lot more comfortable before joining Randy on the bed. Randy watched as Dani got settled on the bed. He couldn't help but notice her figure as she was wearing a tank top and short shorts.

While they watched the movie, Dani turned off the light and at some point managed to scoot closer to Randy. Since they were watching a horror movie, Dani jumped several times. Randy wrapped an arm around her when she got scared. By the time the movie came to an end, Dani had her head resting against Randy's chest and his arm was still wrapped around her.

"That was a scary a movie." Dani stated.

"That it was. But it was still a good movie." Randy responded.

"Yeah." Dani stated as she bit her bottom lip and looked at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked as he thought about wanting to kiss her.

"Just thinking about something." Dani answered.

"Oh and what would that be?" Randy asked.

"Just wondering what it would be like to kiss you." Dani answered.

"Really?" Randy asked as his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah." Dani answered as she moved closer to him.

"Well, why don't you come over here and find out." Randy responded.

"I just might do that." Dani stated.

Dani moved next to Randy and before she could blink, Randy's lips came in contact with hers and they shared their first kiss. As their kiss deepened, Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and Randy wrapped his arms around her waist. It didn't take long before they were both laying on the bed wrapped in each others arms making out.

"Stay with me tonight." Dani stated.

"I don't think we should move that fast." Randy stated.

"Not like that. Just hold me." Dani responded.

"Ok." Randy stated before kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dani got under the covers while Randy stripped down to his boxers. Once Randy was under the covers as well Dani scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Randy wrapped his arms around her and soon they were both asleep.

Over the next few weeks Dani and Randy were practically inseparable and the RAW GM noticed their friendship. He called Randy and Dani into his office for a meeting. Dani was a little nervous and so was Randy. While they both wanted more, the furthest Dani and Randy went was a heavy make out session and sharing a bed here and there. Dani was just worried that her parents would find out and that would be the end of it all.

"Thank you for coming in, Dani, Randy. Please have a seat." the GM stated.

"No problem. Why did you want to see both of us?" Dani asked.

"Well, I've watched you both over the last few weeks and noticed that you have made a great number of friends, but you stick rather closely to Randy. I'm glad that you have a great veteran as a friend and so I've decided to put you two into a storyline together starting tonight." the GM answered.

"What kind of storyline?" Randy asked.

"Dani will be your valet and you will also escort her out. You will have a few backstage shots as well." the GM answered.

"Ok. Is this going to be a romantic storyline at all?" Dani asked.

"That all depends on you two. I know that you have a 13 year age gap between you and I know how your parents feel about you dating someone right now. If this does turn into something romantic, it needs to remain professional." The GM answered.

"Ok. No problem." Randy responded.

After leaving the GM's office. Randy headed to his dressing room to get ready while Dani wanted to have her shoulder looked at by Vanessa before her match that night. Over the past month, Vanessa bloomed in her pregnancy was showing nicely. At four months along only a few people knew what was going on besides Vanessa, Ted and Evan Bourne as he was Vanessa's brother.

Vanessa was in the medic station getting everything ready for the Super Show that night plus the tapping of next weeks RAW and Smackdown. Ted was laying down on one of the tables crashed out with a heating pad on his shoulders, while Evan was tapping his ankle.

"Nessa, can you come help me please?" Evan asked.

"Sure. Hang on Ev." Vanessa answered.

"No rush." Evan responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Worn out. I'm feeling the baby move more." Vanessa told him.

While Vanessa helped Evan with his ankle, Dani walked into the medic station to see Vanessa. As soon as she was done with Evan, Vanessa washed her hands and had Dani sit down to look at her shoulder.

"Vanessa, I have a question for you." Dani stated.

"Shoot. What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"I know you and Randy are close friends. What can you tell me about his past relationships?" Dani asked as Ted woke up and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Hi Teddy."

"Hi Dani." Ted responded.

"What would you like to know about them?" Vanessa asked.

"Were they good, bad, or what?" Dani answered not knowing that Randy was standing right outside the medic station.

"Good. Except for one." Vanessa responded as Randy walked in.

"I know which one you are talking about." Randy stated.

"Yeah, I know which one." Vanessa responded.

"Did you two used to date?" Dani asked.

Everyone in the room laughed except for Dani.

"I take that as a yes." Dani stated.

"That would be a yes, sweetheart." Randy responded as he wrapped an arm around Dani. "We'll talk more about it later in private."

Later that night, Dani is in the ring with Nikki Bella and gets slammed into the mat. Nikki pinned her for the win. Randy standing ringside, waits for Dani to stand up and exit the ring, but she doesn't move. Randy jumps into the ring and goes to her side. Dani is holding her left shoulder. The ref calls for the medic, but Randy carries her out of the ring and backstage to Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Vanessa is working on Dani's shoulder, Randy heads to his dressing room to change into his ring gear. Vanessa gave Dani some muscle relaxers to help with the pain in her shoulder. Dani doesn't look at Vanessa as a threat to her and Randy's blooming relationship and she wants to be friends with her.

"How long have you and Teddy been married?" Dani asked.

"Three months." Vanessa answered.

"That's cool. Congratulations. And how far into the pregnancy are you?" Dani asked.

"18 weeks. Which is 4 1/2 months." Vanessa answered.

"Ahh ok. So how's my shoulder?" Dani asked.

"Bruised pretty badly. Take it easy for the next few days and make sure you use ice and heat when needed." Vanessa answered.

"Ok. I will. Thanks Vanessa." Dani responded before leaving to meet up with Randy.

"Are you ever going to tell Randy?" Ted asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea with him and Dani just starting their relationship." Vanessa answered.

Later that night after Randy and Dani arrived at the hotel, they headed to Dani's room to talk. Randy knew that Dani had a right to know about his past relationships and he wasn't worried about telling her.

"So I want to tell you about my past." Randy stated.

"Ok." Dani responded.

"I've been in 6 different relationships including one with Vanessa." Randy stated. "Like she told you all of them except for one were good and they all lasted a year or longer. The one that wasn't so good was the one with Vanessa."

"Ok. That's good. Why was the relationship with Vanessa a bad one?" Dani asked.

"She was with Teddy at the time and we snuck around a few times before they got married. I don't know why we did it. It was something that just happened. I've never cheated on anyone and while I was with Vanessa for that short amount of time, she and Teddy were having some issues. I am always 100% devoted to the girl I'm dating." Randy answered.

"That's good to know. I'm not worried about you cheating on me or anything like that. I'm just worried if my dad were to find out, what he would do. My mom is cool about things though." Dani responded as she stood in front of Randy.

"Yeah. Me too. Your dad scared me in the past and he still scares me, especially since you are his daughter. But I've never let a parent stop me from loving someone." Randy stated as he pulled her closer to him.

"That's good. Don't let my dad stop you from anything." Dani responded just before their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Randy pulled Dani onto the bed and on top of him as they continued to kiss. Dani wanted nothing more than for Randy to make love to her. When their kiss finally broke, Dani looked into Randy's eyes and smiled softly.

"Make love to me." Dani stated.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I want to be with you 100%." Dani answered.

Randy made sure to take his time and take things slowly with Dani. He also made sure to use protection as getting Dani pregnant wasn't on the top of his list of things to do. He loved Dani, but didn't want something to ruin his relationship with her. As they made love for the first time, he let Dani be in control of the pace and depth.

Over the next two weeks, Dani and Randy spent every moment together. Thankfully no one noticed that they were spending every night together. Dani was just happy that she found someone who was worth her time and who took care of her on the road and off. Vanessa was now 5 months into her pregnancy and showing nicely. Randy and Dani were sitting in catering and Randy was lost in thought while Dani was watching the TV screen.

"Damn it! She lied to me!" Randy stated.

"What? Who lied to you?" Dani asked.

"Vanessa. She lied to me." Randy answered as he stood up and headed towards the medic station.

Dani followed behind him trying to figure out what her boyfriend was going on about. Dani was confused and didn't know what Randy was talking about. Randy reached the medic station before Dani did and he was already talking to Vanessa.

"The baby is mine isn't it?" Randy asked Vanessa.

"I don't know what you are talking about. The baby is Teddy's." Vanessa answered.

"Don't lie to me. You are 20 weeks or 5 months. 5 months ago was the last time we slept together and Teddy was on tour. So you want to tell me the truth now?" Randy responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright. Yes the baby is yours. I didn't want to tell you as I know how things are going between you and Dani and I didn't want this to ruin what the two of you have." Vanessa stated. "Now that you know, you have to tell Dani."

"Tell me what?" Dani asked as she walked in.

"Can we talk about this later?" Vanessa asked.

"No. What's going on?" Dani asked although she already knew.

"Vanessa is carrying my baby, not Teddy's." Randy answered.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked.

"The baby is Randy's. I've already had an amnio done and since Teddy and Randy were the only ones I slept with, it was rather easy to narrow it down. I just didn't want to tell Randy because I know that he is happy being with you and something like this could ruin your relationship." Vanessa answered.

"It's not going to ruin our relationship. I knew that you and Randy had a relationship prior to us being together. If anything I would want Randy to know about the baby and be apart of the baby's life if that is what he wants." Dani responded.

"Randy, what do you want to do?" Vanessa asked.

"I want to be there for the remainder of the appointments and when the baby is born." Randy answered.

"Ok. I will make sure you know when everything is." Vanessa responded.

"Thanks." Randy stated as he walked out of the room.

Dani didn't let it show but she was worried about her relationship with Randy. She loved him and wanted him to be happy, but with a baby in the picture now, how was this all going to work for them. Dani stayed in catering during the show, except for when she had to walk with Randy down to the ring. As they waited in the gorilla position, Randy decided to ask Dani an important question.

"Dani, will you come with me to St. Louis this weekend?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so. I was hoping to head to Connecticut to see my parents and sisters." Dani answered. "Maybe next weekend."

Randy could tell that something was bothering Dani, but didn't want to push it. He just nodded his head before they walked out. That night Dani curled up in bed and Randy just wrapped his arms around her. Randy wished that Dani would talk to him, but she kept insisting that nothing was wrong and that she was just tired.

The next day, Randy and Dani said goodbye at the airport. Dani had a two hour flight home and Randy had a three hour flight. Once Dani arrived in Connecticut, she headed straight to her parents house. Her dad was at work and her mom was at home. Her younger sisters were at school, so getting through the door and unpacking would be rather easy for Dani, or so she hoped.

"Mom, I'm home!" Dani called out as she walked through the front door.

"Dani! I didn't know you were coming home this weekend." Stephanie responded as she hugged her oldest daughter.

"Yeah. I needed some time away from everyone else for a few days." Dani answered as she headed up to her room.

"Dani, is everything ok?" Stephanie asked from the doorway to her room.

"No." Dani answered as she fought back tears.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Stephanie asked.

"I've made a lot of great friends and I've started to fall in love with one of them, but I just found out that he is going to have a baby with someone else." Dani answered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Dani. Who is it?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Randy Orton." Dani answered.

"Randy Orton? And he is having a baby with who?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. He's having a baby with Vanessa DiBiase." Dani answered.

"Vanessa DiBiase? But she is married to Teddy. I'm confused." Stephanie responded.

"So was I. Randy and Vanessa had a fling before she married Teddy and got pregnant by Randy. Randy just found out himself yesterday." Dani stated. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I love him and I want to be with him, but I don't know about this whole baby thing."

"Wow. Well, Dani, if you really love him and care about him, you'll find a way to be there for him. I can't imagine what is going through his head right now. How does Randy feel about you?" Stephanie asked.

"He loves me too." Dani answered.

"Ok then. Your love for each other will see through everything if its meant to be. Just don't tell your father just yet." Stephanie responded.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to unpack and try and call Randy. He's headed to St. Louis for the weekend." Dani stated.

"Ok. Does your dad know you're home?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope. Wanted it to be a surprise for the both of you." Dani answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dani finished unpacking and called Randy. She apologized for her actions and told him that she was just worried that the baby would change everything between them. Randy reassured her that his feelings for her wouldn't change just because Vanessa was pregnant with his baby. Randy also told her that the baby would have his and Teddy's last names and that he was going to talk to his lawyer about working out visitations and such. Dani was happy to hear that no matter what, Randy loved her. Dani told Randy that her mom knew about their relationship, but she wasn't going to tell her dad just yet.

Paul was happy to have all his children under one roof, even if it was just for a few short days. He talked to Dani about her storyline with Randy and what it all involved. He advised her not to get involved with anyone just yet and to give her career a chance to blossom before doing anything else. Dani just nodded her head even though her mind wasn't concentrating on what her father was telling her.

The night before hitting the road again, Randy sent Dani a text to call him. Dani made sure that her parents weren't anywhere near her room and she called Randy. It was good to hear his voice again, even though it had only been three days since she last talked to him.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your visit with your family?" Randy asked.

"Good. How was your trip home?" Dani answered.

"Good. It would have been better if you were here with me." Randy responded.

"I will be next week." Dani stated.

"I know. And I can't wait. My parents know about us and they can't wait to meet you too." Randy responded.

"That's cool. Did you talk to your lawyer?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. I had him draft up the papers and I sent them to Vanessa and Teddy." Randy answered.

"That's good. Have you talked to her?" Dani asked.

"Yes. She called me this morning to tell me that we have an ultrasound appointment Monday morning in Dallas." Randy answered. "I want you to be there too."

"I will be. I can't wait to see you again." Dani responded.

"Same here. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss you again." Randy stated.

"Well, you will have your chance tomorrow in Dallas." Dani responded.

"That I will. Well we both have early flights tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow baby." Randy stated. "I love you."

"See you tomorrow. And I love you too." Dani responded.

The next afternoon, Dani and Randy both arrived into Dallas within minutes of each other. And as much as they wanted to embrace each other right away, they waited until their were in the privacy of Randy's hotel room before doing anything. Dani was just happy to be in Randy's arms again.

The next morning, Dani, Randy, Vanessa and Teddy headed to the hospital for the ultrasound appointment. Dani opted to stay in the waiting room while everyone else went into the ultrasound room. Dani flipped through a magazine while she waited for everyone to come back out. It wasn't until a nurse came out, that Dani even looked up.

"Are you Dani Levesque?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Dani answered.

"Mrs. DiBiase is asking for you to be brought into the ultrasound room." the nurse stated.

"Um ok." Dani responded as she followed the nurse into the room. "What's going on?"

"Dani, I want you to be apart of the baby's life as well. And before we find out what we are having, I wanted you in here with us." Vanessa stated.

Dani stood next to Randy and Ted while the ultrasound tech moved the wand over Vanessa's stomach. It was soon revealed that Vanessa was having a baby girl. After leaving the hospital, the four of them headed to lunch and talked about names for the baby. The four came up with the name Rayne Kendall Orton-DiBiase.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the weeks passed Dani and Randy were more in love with each other and attended all of Vanessa's doctor's appointments and such. Dani and Vanessa became good friends and Randy couldn't have been happier about it. Dani's 19th birthday was quickly approaching and she thought that now might be a good time to tell her dad about her relationship with Randy. Especially since the baby was due in two months.

"How are you darling?" Stephanie asked her daughter while sitting down in master bedroom.

"Good mom. Randy and I have been doing great. He treats me like a queen." Dani said to her mom. "Hang on someone is on the other line its Nessa just a minute mom."

While Dani clicked over to the other line to find out what Vanessa wanted she couldn't help but smiled and wanted to tell her mom everything.

"Sorry mom Nessa wants to go shopping and is headed down to our room right now and Randy is crashed out laying down next to me." Dani told her mom.

"Sounds like him honey. Randy could always sleep through anything. Are you still on birth control and what about other protection?" Stephanie asked quietly,

"Yes mom I am still on BC and we are using condoms. We aren't ready for another baby." Dani said honestly.

"That is all I can ask for. I had better let you go sweetheart please tell Nessa I said hello and if she needs anything to call me" Stephanie said. "I love you Dani and please tell Randy I said hello."

"I love you too mom and yes I will them both what you said." Dani said and hung up with her mom while smiling down at Randy then got up to answer the door as Vanessa was ready to go shopping.

"Hey prego. Orton is still sleeping." Dani stated and let Vanessa and Ted into the room.

"That man can sleep through anything." Ted said.

"I know. I had a bad dream the other night and woke up screaming and did he wake up no." Dani said.

"That isn't good. Ted hon can I have the keys to the rental and Dani and I will head on out and you here can wake Randy up and meet us at the mall?" Vanessa asked.

"No damn it. Nessa you aren't driving." Randy said while rolling over and sitting up and pulled not only Dani down to him but also Vanessa.

"Orton let me go the baby doesn't really like me in this position." Vanessa said as she landing on top of Randy and then rolled to her back. Dani was trying not to laugh at the fact that he had let go of her and held on to Vanessa and had her in a tight grip.

"Not letting you go till you tell me your not driving." Randy stated while placing a hand on the baby as Vanessa was now laying on her back and baby was kicking wildly as she didn't like all the movement that her mommy was doing.

"Ugh you and Teddy win I wont drive unless I have to. Dani can drive. That way you two have a car there as well." Vanessa stated. "Now let me go you ass."

"You know you love me." Randy said.

"Who loves you?" Ted asked.

"You. Ted you can't deny it. You know you love me." Randy stated with a smirk.

Dani and Vanessa just laughed and smiled at the guys. Vanessa loved the look on Ted's face, it was priceless while Dani had a look of 'my boyfriend and Vanessa's husband are in love with each other.'

Dani and Vanessa headed out to the mall while the guys did whatever it was that they needed to do before meeting them at the mall. Dani was a little nervous and a little scared about telling her dad, but it was something that she needed to do.

The week leading up to her birthday, Dani and Randy flew into Connecticut and booked a room in town. Vanessa and Ted were also there as they were getting ready for the Pay Per View event that Sunday night. Dani just finished unpacking when all four cell phones went off with a message from Paul. Dani was the first to look at her phone.

"We need to go to my dad's office. I think everything is about to hit the fan." Dani stated.

"Let's go." Randy stated.

It wasn't long before the four were standing in Paul's office. Dani could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. She hated when her dad was upset or in a bad mood. She sent her mom a text telling her what was going on and she wished that her mom was there with her at that moment.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with the four of you right now." Paul demanded.

"Daddy, I didn't want you to find out this way. Really I didn't." Dani stated.

"Find out what?" Paul asked.

"Randy and I have been seeing each other for 5 months. Vanessa, while she is married to Ted, she is having Randy's baby. She got pregnant before her and Ted got married. And before you ask, I have no intentions of having a baby anytime soon and we are very careful about making sure that it doesn't happen." Dani answered.

"Ok. Does your mother know about all this?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. She's known for a while." Dani answered.

"So am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Paul asked.

"Mom told me to wait a while. I didn't want to wait this long, but we've all been so busy." Dani answered.

"Orton, I swear if you hurt my daughter, I will personally hurt you." Paul stated.

"I won't hurt her, I promise. I want her to be a big part of my daughter's life. I want everyone to be a part of her life." Randy responded.

"Well, Vanessa, Ted, Randy, you are all welcome in my family and in my home. Vanessa, if you need anything just let me or Steph know." Paul stated. "In fact you are all invited over for dinner tonight with the whole family."

"Thank you daddy." Dani responded as she hugged her father.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before everyone left, Paul pulled Vanessa aside and told her to make sure that Orton keeps his promise. Vanessa assured Paul that Orton would never hurt anyone and if he did, she would kill him first. Paul just smiled and walked them all out before heading home to tell his wife that there were going to be three additional guests for dinner.

At dinner, everything was laid out on the table for Vince and Linda. They were just happy that their family was expanding and that everyone was happy and healthy. After dinner, Vince and Linda welcomed Ted, Vanessa and Randy to the McMahon family.

The weeks passed and soon Vanessa was 36 weeks. Dani moved in with Randy and Ted and Vanessa moved to St. Louis as well. Once Ted and Vanessa were all settled into their new home, Dani took time to hang out with Vanessa while the guys were out.

Vanessa managed to enroll the four of them into a birthing class. Randy thought it was a little ridiculous for the four of them to go. But Dani thought it would be a good idea for her and Randy to know what could happen during labor. There were a total of 4 classes that they had to attend and during the first class, Randy and Teddy made fun of the fact that Dani had to pretend that she was pregnant and in labor so they could help Vanessa. Dani smacked Randy and Vanessa smacked Teddy. By the final class, when the instructor passed around the needle that was used for epidurals, Teddy looked at it and passed out. Randy, Dani and Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at him.

Vanessa and Dani were relaxing at Vanessa and Ted's house while the guys were out shopping for the baby. Vanessa was in the kitchen getting herself and Dani something to drink while Dani was working on trying to find a movie to watch. Vanessa was simply glowing for being 36 weeks pregnant and they all couldn't wait for the baby to be here. Randy and Ted took off to go and go some shopping as Ted and Randy wanted to get something not only for Dani but Vanessa and the baby as well.

"Dani what do you want to drink?" Vanessa asked from the kitchen.

"Just some water or iced tea is fine. Do you want me to get it?" Dani asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm okay. Rayne is constantly in the way but that's what happens when you get this big." Vanessa said.

"I know. How are you feeling?" Dani asked.

"Good she is kicking me up a storm today. It didn't help any that Ted had his hand on the baby all night and this morning when Randy came over so Ted could go on a run with you he had a hand on the baby. So needless to say she is has been kicking me all the time right now." Vanessa stated as Dani placed her hand on Vanessa's stomach that held the baby and they both smiled when the baby kicked as if on cue.

"I knew that Randy came over but didn't know he would fall back asleep that easy. Neither of us has slept good since your last doctor's appointment." Dani stated.

"Dani, if the man isn't busy or always on the go he will fall asleep so easily. Ted does as well." Vanessa stated. "That isn't good that you two haven't slept much why not?"

"Well you said at the appointment that you have had this awful metal taste in your mouth. We keep thinking that you will go into labor at any minute." Dani said honestly.

"Oh not good. I doubt she will be born before her due date. I am only dilated to a 3 and 50% effaced. Its not like my water is going to break anytime soon." Vanessa said as they started to walk into the living room. "Dani!"

"What Nessa?" Dani asked as she turned around to face Vanessa who was behind her still in the kitchen and saw the puddle of water on the floor. She quickly grabbed a towel and laid it down to soak up the water and then grabbed another one.

"My water broke. I need to go to the hospital. Call Randy and Teddy." Vanessa said as she started to grip the hell out of the island.

"You call your doctor and I will call Randy and Teddy from the car honey." Dani said as she helped Vanessa to the car.

Vanessa called her doctor and told her what had happened and as Dani drove them towards the hospital at full speed and she called Randy and Ted who said they would meet them there. By the time Dani pulled into the parking lot Vanessa was still able to breathe through the contractions and still talk through them as well. Ted pulled his SUV into the parking lot next to Vanessa and Dani and both Randy and Ted helped Vanessa into the wheelchair that Dani had gotten and Randy was wheeling Vanessa up to labor and delivery while she gripped the life out of her husband's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Vanessa was checked into her room they were listening to the baby's heartbeat and all four were just sitting there. Ted was sitting behind Vanessa while she was sitting up in bed and he was massaging her back and it seemed to be helping through each contraction right now.

It was about 20 minutes after they arrived that Dr. Pike was walking into the delivery room to see how things were going. She wasn't at all surprised to see everyone there. As in Vanessa's birthing plan that she along with Dani had drawn up that everyone that included Randy, Ted, Dani and Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa and everyone else. I wasn't expecting to see you till next week." Dr. Pike stated.

"I know my water broke. And the contractions hurt." Vanessa said while she leaned back into Ted who just wrapped his arms around her and held her for the time being.

"I can understand the contractions. Yes they do hurt. Do you still want to get your epidural?" Dr Pike asked.

"Yes" Ted and Randy answered.

"I was asking Vanessa boys." Dr Pike stated.

"Well she is squeezing the living hell out of my hand." Randy whined.

"My leg." Ted whined as Vanessa was gripping the life out of Randy's hand and Ted's left leg as a contraction was coming on strong and Dani was sitting in front of Vanessa helping her keep calm and helping her breathe.

"I can see that." Dr Pike stated. "Let me check you Vanessa. Do you want Randy to stay in the room with you while I check your cervix?"

"I can step into the hall. I need to make some phone calls anyways." Randy spoke up before anyone could answer that question.

Ted stood up and laid the head of Vanessa's bed down and held her hand while Dr Pike checked the progress if any had been made. "It hurts." Vanessa said

"I know honey and I am sorry it will be tender till you can get your epidural in place. You are now dilated to a 4 and 80% effaced. I have the doctor on standby he is in the hall now." Dr Pike stated. "Do you want it put in place now?"

"Yes please they hurt bad." Vanessa said with a wobbly voice as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Dr Pike left the room to get not only Randy but the doctor who was going to put the epidural in place and a nurse. Ted pressed a kiss to Vanessa's forehead and stepped out to call his parents as well as Evan. He let Randy take his place while the epidural was being put in as he would get sick at the sight of any needles longer than the ones used for IV's or stitches. When they were going through the birthing class he passed out when he saw the length of the needle that would go in his wife's back.

"Okay Vanessa I want you to roll over to your side and face Randy while I clean your back and try your hardest to roll into a ball okay." Dr Young stated as he gowned up and then put his gloves on. "You will feel me touching your back. I will tell you everything I do before I do anything Vanessa."

"Okay" Vanessa answered.

"I am now going to clean your back. It will be really cold." Dr Young stated. "Is this your first baby?"

"Yes it's the first baby." Dani answered as Vanessa was trying to keep her mind off of it and was talking to Randy and didn't hear the doctor ask the question.

"Okay. Vanessa you will feel a pinch. As I place the needle in your back Randy keep her still please." the doctor said.

Randy placed his free hand on Vanessa's shoulder and started to rub it as Vanessa was crying as she hated needles as well. "It hurts Randy."

"I know it does Nessa. Just keep still and here soon it will be all over." Randy said.

"Easy for you to say you don't have a needle going into your back Randal Keith Orton." Vanessa snapped.

Randy chose the wrong moment to laugh. Yes he didn't have a needle going in his back but he does have a lot of tattoo's. Both Vanessa and Dani smacked him when he laughed. "What the hell?"

"I'm in pain here with your daughter still inside me and you laugh? I so hate you right now Orton." Vanessa snapped again.

"I agree with Nessa honey sorry." Dani stated.

"I love you too Dani." Randy said with a smile on his face.

"I love you too but it was wrong to laugh." Dani said. and leaned over to kiss Randy on the lips. The doctor doing the epidural just looked at the three people in the room with a confused look.

Randy laughed again and moved out of the way before either girl could smack him. "I am dating Dani here and Nessa is having my baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh okay. Vanessa I am now threading the small tubing into your back now so the meds will take the pain away and you will get numb. I have to admit I watch WWE with my son. I do know who you all are." Dr Young stated. "Okay are you starting to get numb now Vanessa?"

"Yes I am. Much better." she answered.

"Here comes a contraction Nessa. Do you feel it?" Dani asked.

"Just pressure much better. I love you now Doctor." Vanessa stated.

"Good to know. I will come and check on you later." Dr Young stated and cleaned up from the epidural and the nurse let Ted back into the room and smiled at his wife who was now smiling and not wanting to kill anyone when she was having a contraction.

"How do you feel honey?" Ted asked as he sat down on the bed next to Vanessa and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Much better. I just feel pressure." Vanessa stated.

"I suggest you all get some rest. But before that happens I need to see if Vanessa has made any changes in her progress." Lily stated.

"I will be right back. Do you want some ice chips Nessa?" Randy asked.

"Yes please." Vanessa answered.

Randy stepped into the hall and placed a phone call to his parents, Dani's parents and to Vince and Linda. They all had the right to know that Vanessa was in labor. What he wasn't expecting was for Dani's parents and grandparents to show up at the hospital.

While everyone was resting it was nearing 2pm when Vanessa started to feel more pressure. She woke up Dani who was sleeping on the bed beside her and both Randy and Ted were passed out to the world for the time being. Dani walked out to grab the nurse and Vanessa's doctor then walks back in to wake up both Randy and Ted.

"Randy! Honey wake up. Vanessa is feeling more pressure." Dani stated quietly.

"Hmm?" Randy mumbles.

"Get up Orton, now! Your daughter is going to be born and you will miss it." Vanessa said to both him and Ted.

"I'm up! God woman." Ted stated and pressed a kiss to Vanessa's forehead.

"Again neither of you have a baby inside you and forcing her out of your bodies do you. If you go through that then we will talk." Vanessa said.

"Randy I need you up by Vanessa's left side and holding her hand. Dani I need you to hold her left leg. Ted your holding her right hand both you and Randy need to support her neck. Lily will hold your right leg honey." Dr Pike said.

It was about 20 minutes after wanting to push that Vanessa was now pushing with everything she had in her and more. With words of encouragement from the rest. Rayne Kendall Orton DiBiase pushed her way into the world screaming her lungs off. Dr Pike laid the baby on Vanessa's chest and smiled at everyone. "Congrats she is healthy. Randy do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes." he answered and moved around Dani to cut his daughter's cord.

Lily took the baby so she could clean her up and weigh her. Randy walked over while Vanessa was being cleaned up and Lily put his hand on Rayne's chest and smiled at Randy.

"Shh its okay Rayne daddy is here." Randy said softly to his daughter who was starting to quiet down.

"Congrats daddy Rayne is perfectly healthy. She weights in at 6lbs 4 oz and 19 inches long." Lily stated as she wrapped the baby up and handed over to Randy who carried her over to Vanessa so she could hold her daughter while being cleaned up.

"She is perfect Nessa" Randy said "I am so proud of you." then pressed a kiss to Vanessa's forehead.

"I'm proud of you too honey." Ted stated and kissed his wife on the lips while Randy pulled Dani close who had tears in her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

While Vanessa was being cleaned up Dr Pike delivered the afterbirth and since Vanessa was holding her daughter and Randy turned and just in time saw the doctor delivering the placenta he passed out from the sight of too much blood. Everyone heard a loud thud, only Lily saw Randy pass out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Randy honey?" Dani asked.

"I need the smelling salts Dr Pike." Lily stated as she ran over to check on Randy who had passed out.

"Get a set of vitals. Use the blood pressure cuff that Vanessa has. I also want to start fluids and get him into the chair beside the bed." Dr Pike stated as she took the blood pressure cuff off of Vanessa and handed it to Lisa who wrapped it around Randy's arm and started to get a set of vitals.

"I want to get fluids started." Dr Pike said as she listened to Randy after they got Randy up and in the chair.

"His oxygen is coming back up" Lisa stated as she finally got a pulse on Randy. "Blood pressure is 70/40."

"Lisa please start an IV and we can run fluids in while he is in the chair. Does Randy have any heart problems?" Dr Pike asked.

"No. I check his blood pressure before each match it usually runs 110/80. He is in perfect health. I know he just saw his own doctor a few weeks ago." Vanessa said.

While Randy and Dani were in with Vanessa, Ted headed out to the waiting room. To his surprise the entire room was filled with everyone's family. Dani's parents and grandparents and her sisters were there, Randy's parents, brother and sister were there. Evan was there and to his surprise so were Vanessa's parents, and of course his parents.

"Where is Randy and Dani?" Stephanie asked.

"They're in the room with Vanessa and the baby. Randy passed out." Ted answered. "They started an IV and have him sitting in a chair for now.

Once everyone was in the room, Randy was finally feeling back to normal and the doctor removed the IV. Dani was holding Rayne while Randy took a picture. Randy then took the baby from her and had her take some pictures. Randy walked over to his mom and handed her the baby. Randy wrapped his arms around Dani who couldn't stop looking at the baby. Randy noticed how Dani looked at his daughter and knew that he wanted Dani to be there for her and to help raise her.

"Dani, I love you with everything I have in me and more. You are my rock. You are my everything. I want to ask for your hand in marriage and help not only me, but Ted and Vanessa raise the baby. Will you do so and please become Mrs. Randal Orton?" Randy proposed to Dani in front of everyone.

"Yes, Randy! I will be there to help you raise Rayne and be your wife. I love you with all my heart!" Dani accepted the proposal and Randy slipped the diamond ring he bought that morning.

Stephanie hugged her daughter while Paul welcomed Randy to the family. Linda was near tears knowing that her oldest granddaughter was getting married. Elaine and Bob welcomed Dani to their family and Becky was thrilled that she was getting such an awesome sister-in-law. Nathan was just happy that Randy was finally getting married.

"Ok. Where is the baby? I want to hold my great-granddaughter." Vince asked.

Everyone just looked at him, but didn't say anything. Stephanie and Paul were a little confused as to why Vince was calling Rayne his great-granddaughter.

"Well, what is everyone looking at? With these two getting married and he is the father of the little angel, that technically makes her my great-granddaughter." Vince stated.

"He's right." Dani responded.

"Dani, Randy, I want to pay for the wedding. No arguments. Just pick the date and location." Vince stated.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Dani stated as she hugged Vince.

"Wait a damn minute. What the hell is going on here? That child is not your great-granddaughter. Why is Randy and Dani even in here?" Vanessa's father David asked.

"I'm warning you, you had better back off." Paul answered. "That is my granddaughter too."

"How is she your granddaughter?" David asked.

"My daughter is marrying the baby's father, therefore Rayne is my granddaughter too. And if you don't like it then you can leave." Paul answered.

"Do you feel this way Vanessa?" David asked.

"Yes. If you can't accept who my family is and who the father of my baby is, then you have no place in our lives." Vanessa answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ted, do you feel this way?" David asked.

"Yes." Teddy answered.

"Son, what about you?" David asked.

"What?" Paul, Ted, Randy and Evan all asked.

"I was only talking to Evan." David stated.

"I feel the exact same way my sister does. Everyone in this room is my family, but not you. The only person missing here today is Kelsey." Evan answered.

"Why Kelsey?" Dani asked confused.

"Why Evan, why Kelsey?" Vanessa asked.

"Because she is the love of my life and she is my wife." Evan answered.

"Evan, come here please." Vanessa stated.

Evan walked over to her and Vanessa smacked him upside the head for not telling anyone about him and Kelsey. Dani then smacked Evan before hugging him. Soon Dr. Pike came back into the room and told everyone that they needed to leave and that Teddy, Randy and Dani were the only ones who could stay.

Once everyone left, Vanessa tried to nurse Rayne, but wasn't able to. The nurse brought in some formula so that whomever was there could feed the baby and bond with her. Vanessa was examined to see why she wasn't able to nurse, and there just wasn't any milk.

Vanessa and Rayne were discharged two days later. Randy and Dani had gone shopping and prepared a nursery at their house for Rayne. Randy noticed how Dani took to shopping for the baby and making sure that they had everything they needed for Rayne when she would be there. Even though Randy was a new father to Rayne, he wanted nothing more than to have a family with Dani. But he wanted them to be married first.

"Dani, when do you want to get married?" Randy asked one night before bed.

"Well, I guess the sooner the better." Dani answered.

"Ok. Well, why don't we aim for January?" Randy asked.

"Sounds good. Where do you want to get married?" Dani answered.

"How about here in St. Louis? That way Rayne can be there too." Randy asked.

"Sounds great. I'll email grandpa and let him know." Dani answered.

"Good. Now that, that's out of the way, how about we go practice for our honeymoon?" Randy suggested.

"Hmm... I like the way you think Orton." Dani responded as she stood up and ran upstairs and into the master bed room.

Randy was right behind her. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Teddy had just put Rayne in her bed and climbed into bed to try and get some sleep before Rayne woke up for her next feeding. Vanessa still wasn't able to nurse and had no sensations of milk coming in at all.

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Vanessa shared 50/50 custody of Rayne. Dani was getting used to having a baby in the house and enjoyed every minute of it. And as their wedding day approached, people were arriving into St. Louis from all over.

The day of the wedding came quickly and Stephanie helped Dani get dressed. She still couldn't believe that her baby was grown up and getting married. Stephanie smiled at Dani once she was completely ready to walk down the aisle to Randy. Paul was waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin.

Once everyone was seated, Randy along with his best man, Ted, walked out to the alter and waited. Dani's youngest sister, Angela and Rayne were their flower girl and ring barer. Angela carried Rayne down the aisle and handed her to Vanessa. Then the brides maids, grooms men and the maid of honor walked down the aisle and took their spots.

"Are you ready Princess?" Paul asked.

"I've been ready daddy." Dani answered. "Are you ready?"

"No. But that's ok. A father is never ready to watch his daughter get married." Paul stated as the music began and the doors opened.

Paul walked Dani down the aisle towards Randy and everyone stood up. The photographers took pictures from every angle possible. As they neared the alter, Paul and Dani stopped. Paul placed Dani's hand in Randy's and stepped back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today." The minister stated. "Randy and Danielle, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"  
>"We will." Dani and Randy answered.<br>"I, Danielle McKenzie Levesque, take you, Randal Keith Orton, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." Dani stated.  
>"I, Randal Keith Orton, take you, Danielle McKenzie Levesque, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." Randy stated.<p>

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness." The minister stated.  
>"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." Randy stated as he placed the ring on Dani's finger.<p>

"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." Dani stated as she placed the ring on Randy's finger.  
>"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each others company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other." The minister stated. "Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."<p>

Randy and Dani then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone stood up and clapped for the newlyweds. After leaving the church, everyone headed to the reception hall. Paul, Teddy, Bob, and Vince as well as Kelsey gave speeches to and about the couple. During the reception, Dani danced not only with her new husband, but with her father, father-in-law and grandfather.

As the night came to an end, Randy tossed the garter and Dani tossed her bouquet. Randy and Dani changed clothes and headed back into the reception hall to say good bye to everyone before leaving for their honeymoon. Dani and Randy thanked their parents and Vince and Linda and gave Rayne hugs and kisses before leaving.

8 hours later, Dani and Randy had finally arrived in Hawaii and were on their way to their honeymoon suite. Randy had called ahead to make sure there was a bottle of champagne on ice waiting in their room. Even though Dani wasn't 21, the hotel staff didn't know that and they were going to spend the rest of their wedding day in their room.

Once they arrived at their room, Randy carried Dani in bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. The bellhop set their luggage down and Randy tipped him. After the bellhop left, Randy placed the do not disturb sign on the door and bolted the door. And over the next two weeks, Randy and Dani celebrated their marriage while still making time for sight seeing.

A few weeks after Randy and Dani returned from their honeymoon, they were getting ready to back on the road, but first they had to complete the mandatory drug testing. Randy and Dani did their drug testing at a local clinic and waited for the results to come back so they could fax them to HQ.

While they waited for the test results, Dani and Randy picked up Rayne from Vanessa and headed to their house. Dani had been playing with Rayne when a wave a nausea hit her. She handed Rayne to Randy and went downstairs to get something to drink. Randy placed Rayne in her crib and headed downstairs to make sure Dani was ok.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Dani, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just felt a little nauseous there for a moment." Dani answered.

"Ok. If you still feel like that in an hour, we're going to go see a doctor." Randy responded. "We don't need you getting sick now."

"No we don't. I'll let you know if we need to see a doctor." Dani stated as she laid down on the couch.

An hour passed and Dani was still feeling slightly nauseous but not as bad as earlier. Randy was upstairs changing Rayne and Dani headed into their bedroom to start getting things ready for a bath for Rayne. Dani started the water and looked under the sink for the baby soap. As she looked she came across a pregnancy test that she bought a few months back, just in case.

Dani closed and locked the door so she could take the test. She and Randy had talked before the wedding and decided that they were going to let nature take its course. Dani stopped taking her birth control a month before the wedding and while they were on their honeymoon, they hadn't bothered using protection at all. Dani took the test and then stuck in her drawer in the bathroom.

Dani and Randy both gave Rayne her bath and got her ready for bed. It was Dani's turn to read to Rayne and feed her before placing her in her bed. Dani enjoyed the time she had to bond with her step-daughter. Randy loved seeing Dani with his daughter and couldn't wait to experience it all again with Dani. Dani laid Rayne in her bed and turned off the light.

"Well, Mrs. Orton, we have about three hours before she wakes up again. What shall we do?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hmm. Why don't we get ready for bed and watch a movie. It's been a while since we just relaxed while she was sleeping." Dani answered.

"Sounds like a plan. You know you are a great step-mom to Rayne. She is very lucky to have you. And I know that when we have a baby of our own, he or she will be lucky to have you as their mommy." Randy stated.

"Thank you. You are an amazing daddy and I can't wait until we have one of our own to experience everything first hand with you." Dani responded before heading into the bathroom.

Randy quickly changed and headed downstairs to get the living room set up for their movie night. Randy made popcorn and grabbed some waters for them. He also lit some candles around the room to make it a little more romantic.

Dani changed her clothes and then remembered that the pregnancy test was still in the drawer. She took a deep breath and pull it out. As she read the back of the box, she looked down at the test. The test read a faint plus sign. She looked at the back of the box again and read that a plus sign meant that she was pregnant.

Dani couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked between and test and the box several times to make sure she wasn't misreading or seeing things that weren't there. But each time she read the same thing and saw the same thing. Now she needed to tell Randy, but when and how. She knew that the drug testing for the company would reveal it as they always run a pregnancy test on their female athletes.

Dani took the test and headed downstairs. Randy had just poured the popcorn in a bowl and set it down on the coffee table. Dani hid the test behind her back as she walked into the kitchen. Randy turned around and smiled at his wife. He noticed that her blue eyes were sparkling and she had a coy smile across her lips.

"There you are beautiful." Randy stated.

"Yeah. Sorry it took me so long." Dani responded.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Better. The nauseated feeling has subsided for now." Dani answered.

"That's good. What are you hiding behind your back?" Randy asked.

"There is something you need to know and I think you ought to sit down before I tell you." Dani answered.

"Hon, what's going on?" Randy asked concerned.

"Randy, while you were getting Rayne ready for her bath, I found the pregnancy test that I bought a while back and took it." Dani answered.

"And?" Randy asked hoping she would say that she was pregnant.

"It's positive." Dani answered as she showed him the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning, Dani and Randy dropped of Rayne with Vanessa and headed to the doctor's office. After being examined by none other than Dr. Pike, it was revealed that Dani was 6 weeks into the pregnancy. Dr. Pike looked at Randy and shook her head.

"How are Rayne and Vanessa doing?" Dr. Pike asked.

"They're good. We share 50/50 custody of Rayne. And Dani and I just got married about 6 weeks ago." Randy answered.

"Ok. Good. Well, Dani. I want you take these prenatal vitamins twice a day. Once in the morning with breakfast and one again before bed with a light snack." Dr. Pike stated. "And I will see you again in a month. Congratulations to you both."

"Dr. Pike, what is our due date?" Dani asked.

"I'm sorry. Your due date is October 20th." Dr. Pike answered.

"Thank you." Dani responded before they left the office.

Once they were in the car, Dani placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby with the man she loved. Dani had a smile on her face and Randy couldn't help but smile either. At least Rayne and the new baby would be about a year apart.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Randy asked.

"As soon as possible." Dani answered.

"Ok. Well, we need to pick up Rayne and we are supposed to have dinner at mom and dad's tonight. So we can tell them first. I don't want to tell Vanessa and Teddy just yet." Randy stated. "I want our families to know first."

"I can understand that. After we get Rayne and we are at home for a little bit, I think it would be best to call my parents and grandparents." Dani responded.

"Sounds good." Randy stated as he pulled up to Vanessa and Teddy's house.

Randy rang the doorbell and Teddy answered the door. Vanessa had just finished changing Rayne and was getting her bag ready to go again. Dani walked over to where Rayne was and picked her up. Randy was lost in conversation with Teddy until he noticed Dani holding Rayne and he just smiled. After Teddy lead Randy out back to show him his newest toy, Vanessa looked over at Dani and could tell that something was different about her.

"What's going on with you and Randy?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing. We're just happy." Dani answered.

"Yeah. There's something going and you're just not telling me." Vanessa responded.

"Seriously. Everything is fine. I just had a routine appointment to clear me for returning to the ring and everything is perfect." Dani stated.

"Ok. But I still think that there is something you are not telling me." Vanessa responded.

After Randy and Dani left with Rayne, they headed to their house. Dani told Randy that Vanessa was suspicious and knew that something was going on. Randy just chuckled as he knew how Vanessa could figure things out easily. Once they were settled in the house, Dani laid Rayne down for a nap while they called her parents and grandparents.

"Hello." Stephanie answered the phone.

"Hi Mom. Is dad around by chance?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. Let me get him on the phone." Stephanie answered. "Paul, Dani is on the phone."

"Dani, how are you?" Paul asked as he came on the line.

"Good. You?" Dani answered.

"We're all doing good. How is Randy and our granddaughter?" Paul asked.

"They are both doing good. Randy is standing next to me and Rayne is sleeping upstairs." Dani answered.

"That's good. So what's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, Randy and I have some news for you." Dani answered.

"Ok. What is it?" Paul asked.

"Well first we completed the drug testing for work." Randy answered.

"Ok. I'll check into pulling it tomorrow." Paul responded.

"Keep going." Stephanie stated as she started to get a little excited.

"Well, as of this afternoon Randy and I are 6 weeks pregnant." Dani responded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Orton, I'm gonna kill you." Paul stated.

"Paul, stop it. You know you are happy for them." Stephanie responded as she could hear Randy laughing in the background.

"Dad, I'm married. Plus Randy and I made the decision to let nature take its course." Dani stated.

"I know. But I didn't expect you to get pregnant so soon. Especially with taking care of Rayne half the time." Paul responded.

"I know dad. But this is our decision and Randy and I wanted to have a baby of our own." Dani stated.

"I know, honey. And I am happy for you both. You had just better call your grandparents before word gets out." Paul responded.

"We will. We are calling them next. Love you all." Dani stated.

"We love you all too." Stephanie responded.

After hanging up with Dani's parents, they called Linda and Vince to tell them the news. They couldn't have been happier to know that they were going to have another great-grandchild. After getting off the phone, Randy headed upstairs to check on Rayne who was just waking up. After changing her and getting her dressed, Randy brought her downstairs and they got ready to head to his parents house for dinner.

Becky and Nathan were already at the house when Dani and Randy arrived with Rayne. Becky took Rayne from Dani so they could set their stuff down. Once the playpen was set up in the den, Randy and Dani joined everyone in the living room.

"Randy, Dani, can I get you something to drink?" Bob asked.

"I'll take a beer." Randy answered.

"I'll just have some water for now." Dani answered.

Bob and Elaine exchanged looks. Dani usually drank a beer with Randy, but this time she asked for water. Elaine picked up on it right away. She wanted nothing more than to hug them both, but figured that she would wait until they actually said something.

"Alright, I can't wait any longer." Randy stated.

"What's going on, Son." Bob asked.

"Dani and I found out this afternoon that we are 6 weeks pregnant!" Randy answered.

"I knew it!" Elaine stated. "Congratulations to you both!"

"Thanks mom." Randy responded.

"It seems like our family is just going to keep on growing. I am happy for you both. And now Rayne will have a little brother or sister." Bob stated.

"That she will." Dani responded.

"I hope its a boy this time." Nathan stated.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Randy responded.

After dinner, Randy and Dani packed up Rayne and headed home. Dani was exhausted and as soon as she laid down on the bed, she was out like a light. Randy got Rayne in bed and laid down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep himself.

Over the next few days, Vanessa text Dani trying to figure out what was going on between her and Randy. Dani just laughed as they were not ready to tell everyone just yet that they were having a baby of their own.

The following week, Randy and Dani were in Tampa for the next show. The RAW GM already knew that Dani was pregnant and had her just doing promos with Randy. They also decided that their on-screen chemistry would go to the next level since Dani and Randy were married in real life.

Randy was sitting in catering with Rayne in his lap and Dani sitting across from him going over her script for that night. Vanessa was in the medic station going over all the lab reports from the stars and divas when she came across Dani's. She flipped through it and saw that a pregnancy test had been ran and it was positive. She knew that Randy and Dani were there and with Rayne. She stormed out of the medic station and checked catering first. Dani had stepped out before Vanessa walked in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Randal Keith Orton!" Vanessa snapped.

"What did I do?" Randy responded as he held Rayne closer to him.

"Dani is pregnant." Vanessa stated.

"Uh no she's not." Randy responded.

"Yes she is." Vanessa stated angrily.

"You scare me when your angry. But Dani is not pregnant." Randy responded as Dani walked back into catering with Teddy behind her.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"You're pregnant." Vanessa answered with an attitude.

"No I'm not." Dani lied.

"Yes. You are. I was going over all the stars lab results from the drug testing and they ran a pregnancy test on you and it came back positive. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Vanessa demanded to know.

"Nessa, back off of them. So what if Dani is or isn't. She and Randy are married." Ted stated.

"If she is pregnant, how are they going to take care of two babies. Rayne needs everyone right now." Vanessa responded.

"Vanessa! You are being mean and selfish. Now apologize to Randy and Dani." Ted demanded. "I am sure that they can handle two children, if they are pregnant."

"You know what, I don't need this. Nessa, you have a loving husband and beautiful daughter. I am thankful to be in her life as well as Randy's. What happens in our marriage is our business. I know that Randy is responsible for Rayne when she is with us and that will never change. I know that you only want what's best for your daughter and I completely understand that, but you can't be mad at us if we choose to have a baby of our own. We will not love Rayne any less because of that. I really hope you can understand that and the fact that while I love Rayne with all my heart, I too want a baby of my own with my husband." Dani responded before storming out of the room.

"Thanks Vanessa." Randy stated as he stood up with Rayne and left to go find his wife.

"I honestly thought you were over him when you married me." Teddy responded.

"I am over him. I just don't..." Vanessa started to say.

"You don't want to see him have a baby with someone else, right?" Teddy asked.

"No. I just want him to pay attention to Rayne." Vanessa answered.

"Did you not listen to what Dani said?" Teddy asked. "Because she clearly stated that no matter what, they will always have time for Rayne as well as a baby of their own. You need to apologize to both of them, before it gets even more out of hand."

Ted left Vanessa standing alone in catering while he went to make sure that Dani and Randy were ok. He wasn't at all worried about them having a baby of their own and caring for Rayne. He knew how much Rayne meant to the both of them and how much they loved her. Vanessa stood in catering a little while longer before going to find Randy first.

"Randy, can I talk to you?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you going to yell at me some more and accuse me of not wanting Rayne?" Randy answered.

"No. I wanted to apologize to you for what I said. I was wrong and Dani and Teddy were right. It shouldn't matter to me if you and Dani have a baby together as that will never change how you feel about Rayne. I know you both love her and care deeply about her. I'm sorry." Vanessa responded.

"Thank you. No matter what, Rayne is my daughter and no one can take that place away from her. I will always love her and care for her unconditionally. Dani too." Randy stated.

"Is Dani really pregnant?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes. She is 7 weeks today. Please don't upset her anymore than she already is." Randy answered.

"I won't. I just want to apologize to her. Where is she?" Vanessa asked.

"She's outside with Teddy and Rayne." Randy answered. "I need to get ready for my match."

"Ok. Thank yyou Randy. And again, I'm sorry for what I said and the way I acted. I am happy for you and Dani." Vanessa stated before leaving Randy to change.

Dani, Teddy and Rayne were outside getting some air when Vanessa walked out. Teddy gave Vanessa a warning look and she just nodded her head. Teddy took Rayne from Dani and headed inside leaving the two women to talk.

"Dani, I wanted to apologize for what I said and the way I acted. I am happy for you and Randy. And I hope that you can forgive me someday." Vanessa stated.

"Nessa, I understand that you still care and love Randy, but you need to realize that he and I are married and would eventually want to have of our children of our own too. Our love for Rayne won't change when we add to our family. She will be a big sister to our children and that is something special. I loved being a big sister to my sisters. And I wouldn't change anything in the world as long as they were still there." Dani responded. "Nessa, I could have been upset and angry with you and broke things off with Randy when I found out that you were pregnant with his daughter, but I wasn't and I didn't. Yes, I was a little jealous, but as soon as Rayne was born and I held my beautiful step-daughter for the first time that jealousy went away and she has made our house such a happy house that I can't help but want to add to that happiness. And like you had me in the delivery room when Rayne was born, I want you there when I have my baby. I know that Randy probably has already told you, but I am 7 weeks pregnant. We just didn't want too many people to know and we weren't sure how you would take it. Plus we didn't want the press and dirt sheets getting wind of the pregnancy."

"Thank you, Dani. I couldn't have asked for a better step-mom for Rayne. I know that she loves you as much as you love her. I would be honored to be there when you have the baby." Vanessa stated as the two women hugged.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the weeks passed, Dani started to show and soon everyone knew of the pregnancy. Dani and Randy consented to having the pregnancy shown on live TV. By the time Dani was 18 weeks, she really wanted to find out what she and Randy were having. Vanessa and Teddy had Rayne the day of Dani's ultrasound.

Everything with the baby and Dani looked great and the baby was growing right on schedule. Dani and Randy found out that they were going to have a girl. Dani and Randy couldn't have been happier. That night they invited everyone over for dinner to announce the sex of the baby. Dani had her parents and grandparents on speaker phone since they were in Connecticut.

"Now that we have everyone's attention. Randy and I would like for you all to know that we found out the sex of the baby today." Dani stated.

"What is it?" Elaine asked.

"We are having a baby girl." Randy answered.

After everyone congratulated Dani and Randy, Dani talked for a few more minutes with her parents and grandparents. After dinner was over with, Vanessa, Teddy and Rayne headed home while Elaine, Bob, Nathan and Becky stayed a little while longer.

"So how are you feeling overall?" Elaine asked her daughter-in-law.

"Good. A little tired here and there, but that's to be expected with a baby in the house and being pregnant and traveling too." Dani answered.

"That's understandable. Just remember to get plenty of rest when Rayne is napping or with Randy. Plus when Vanessa and Teddy have her, you should be able to rest up." Elaine responded.

"I plan on it. I just wish that Evan and Kelsey could have been here tonight." Dani stated.

"Why weren't they here?" Elaine asked.

"Kelsey wasn't feeling well and Evan didn't want to leave her side. I haven't seen Kelsey in months. But with being on the road and having a family, it's kinda hard to travel clear across town." Dani answered.

"Why don't you call her and see how she is feeling." Randy suggested as he walked up behind Dani and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I will." Dani responded as she walked into the other room to call Kelsey.

Dani called Kelsey's cell phone and it went to voice mail. She then tried Evan's phone and it did the exact same thing. Dani was getting worried about both Kelsey and Evan. It wasn't like them not to answer their phones. Dani tried their house phone just in case and no answer. Dani walked back over to Randy.

"Is everything ok with Kelsey?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. She didn't answer her phone, Evan didn't answer his phone and no one answered the house phone. I'm going to call Vanessa and see if she has heard from them." Dani answered as she dialed Vanessa's cell number. "Hey Nessa. I have a question for you."

"Hey Dani. What's up?" Vanessa asked.

"Have you heard from Evan or Kelsey tonight?" Dani asked.

"No I haven't. Why?" Vanessa asked.

"I tried calling them to see how Kelsey was feeling and no one answered any of their phones." Dani answered.

"Hmm. I don't know. That's not like Evan. I'm sure everything is ok. If they call here I will let you know." Vanessa responded.

"Ok. Thanks." Dani stated before hanging up. "She doesn't know either."

"Well, when they can they will call." Elaine responded.

After Randy's family left for the night, Dani and Randy locked up and got ready for bed. Dani rested her head on Randy's chest while he wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on their daughter. Dani and Randy had just fallen asleep when Dani's phone went off.

"Hello." Dani answered her phone.

"Dani, it's Evan." Evan responded.

"Evan! I calling you and Kelsey earlier. Is everything ok?" Dani asked as she walked out of the room as she didn't want to wake Randy.

"Everything is fine. Vanessa is going to kill me for not telling her, but Kelsey and I just welcomed our son into the world." Evan answered.

"You and Kelsey had a baby? Why didn't you tell anyone? Congratulations, daddy." Dani asked. "What's his name?

"We wanted to keep it a surprise. Kelsey's parents were the only ones other than the RAW GM to know. His name is Matthew Eric Bourne." Evan answered.

"Congratulations! We'll come up and see you guys in the morning. Randy and I are having a girl." Dani responded.

"That's great. Congratulations to you too. We'll see you in the morning." Evan stated before hanging up.

Dani crawled back into bed and fell back to sleep. The next morning, Dani told Randy that Evan called and what was going on with him and Kelsey. Randy just smiled and shook his head. Dani and Randy took showers and headed up to the hospital to see Kelsey and the baby as well as Evan. Dani was truly happy for her best friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, Vanessa and Ted dropped of Rayne with Elaine and Bob before heading to the hospital to see Evan and Kelsey. Randy and Dani were already there and right after Vanessa and Teddy walked through the door, Vanessa's parents walked in. Randy and Dani were standing closest to the window and Randy had a hand on Dani's baby bump that was nicely showing.

"What the hell is going on with my family?" David demanded to know.

"Why are they here?" Vanessa asked.

"We are here, because we got a call from our son saying that we were grandparents again." Cathy answered. "Where is Rayne?"

"She is with her grandma and grandpa." Vanessa responded.

"Figures." Cathy stated. "So what is this other grandchild that we have? Why is Randy and Dani here?"

"You have a grandson. Randy and Dani are here because if it hadn't been for Dani, I wouldn't have met Kelsey." Evan answered.

"And who got you pregnant? Hopefully not Teddy." David stated towards Dani.

"DAMN IT! Why can't you leave other people alone?" Vanessa snapped.

"Nessa, please calm down. This is not the time nor the place do this." Teddy stated.

"No. I am so sick and tired of them being rude and disrespectful to everyone. I don't want them in Rayne's life because they can't accept who my family is." Vanessa responded as she started to feel sick and slightly light-headed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You got pregnant by one man and married another. Lord only knows who the father of Kelsey's baby and Dani's baby are." Cathy asked.

"I AM the father of Dani's baby!" Randy answered angrily.

"And I am the father of my son. I don't need you to tell me I'm not. I was there the night he was created." Evan responded.

"Never in my life have I seen two more disrespectful children than you two. Neither of you have taken any regards to the innocent babies that have been brought into this world by the likes of all of you." David stated angrily.

"At least I am there for my daughter's and I always will be no matter what happens. They are my life and I wouldn't change that for the world." Randy responded.

"David, you have no right in judging me or Kelsey. You don't know us and at this point, you never will. When our daughter enters the world, I sincerely hope that you will be nowhere near her. I love Rayne as if she were my own daughter and I will make sure she is protected from the both of you." Dani stated.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" David snapped.

"Back off of her. We all feel the same way." Ted responded.

"This might be Evan and Kelsey's room, but GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Vanessa snapped as she fainted.

Thankfully Ted was right there and caught her. David and Cathy left while Randy went to get a doctor. Ted lifted Vanessa onto an empty bed and Dr. Pike came over to examine her. Once Vanessa had an IV going, she started to come around.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"You fainted, honey." Ted answered.

"You were severely dehydrated as well. Are you getting enough sleep every night?" Dr. Pike asked.

"Not really. I guess it doesn't help that my parent stress me out so much." Vanessa answered.

"Ok. I am going to give you some valium to help you relax and I want to keep you here over night for observations." Dr. Pike stated.

"Can I have a private room please and can Ted stay with me?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure." Dr. Pike answered.

As Vanessa was being moved into a room, Bob and Elaine stepped off the elevator and saw Vanessa in a bed. They were rather worried about what was going on. After hearing about Vanessa fainting and needing to stay the night in the hospital, they left her to rest and went to see Evan and Kelsey and their new baby boy, Matthew.

Since Rayne was with Bob and Elaine, Randy walked over and took his daughter. Dani was starting to feel tired and wanted to go home. Randy told his parents that he and Dani would take Rayne home with them until Vanessa was released from the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Over the next few weeks, Vanessa was instructed to take it easy and to relax as much as possible. Dani was really starting to show and both her and Randy were able to feel the baby moving all the time now. Dani was finding harder and harder to pick up Rayne as the weeks passed.

"I wish it were October already!" Dani stated.

"I know honey. She will be here in a few weeks." Randy responded as he rubbed her stomach.

"I know. I'm just glad that the next show which is my last, is here in St. Louis." Dani stated.

"Me too. Mom said that it would be better if you were to stay with them while I'm on the road, just in case something were to happen and I'm not home." Randy responded.

"Yeah. I think so too." Dani stated.

The following Monday, everyone arrived at the arena. Dani and Randy were in catering getting ready for their final segment before her maternity leave. Once the segment was filmed, Dani headed to the GM's office to sign papers for her leave. Vanessa, Elaine and some of the Divas and staff members helped transform catering into baby central for a surprise baby shower for Dani. Randy didn't even know about the shower.

As Dani and Randy walked back towards catering they noticed that the hallway was rather quiet and that the light was off in catering. Randy walked into the room with Dani by his side and turned on the lights again.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

Dani and Randy were truly surprised. After opening presents and eating cake and other snacks. Dani picked up Rayne and sat her on her lap. Everyone congratulated the happy couple and headed off to get ready for the show.

"So who organized this party?" Dani asked as Rayne played with her toys on the table.

"Dada." Rayne stated.

"What did she say?" Vanessa and Randy both asked.

"Rayne what was that?" Dani asked.

"Dada." Rayne answered as she pointed at Randy.

"That's right baby girl. I'm Dada." Randy responded.

It was right then that Rayne wanted down from Dani's lap. As she wiggled down, she stood there and held on to the empty chair next to Dani. Vanessa was sitting 5 feet away on the black couch with Elaine and Ted. Rayne held onto Dani's leg and looked over at Vanessa before letting go and walking over to Vanessa.

Everyone was just thrilled that not only did Rayne speak her first word but she took her first steps on the same night. Later that night after the show, Randy and Ted loaded up all the baby gifts into their cars and headed over to Randy and Dani's house.

For the next two weeks, Dani stayed with Elaine and Bob while Randy was on tour with RAW. Randy hated being away from home for such a long period of time and he hated being away from Dani. Dani sent him text messages after her doctors appointments letting him know that everything was looking good and that she was starting to dilate.

At the end of the two weeks, Randy was finally home and on a leave of absence from the WWE. Everyone in the neighborhood was getting ready for Halloween. Randy and Dani were no different. Randy and Ted decorated both of their houses while Vanessa bought Rayne's costume.

The week leading up to Dani's due date, Dani hadn't been feeling well and she was more tired than ever before. Someone was always with her at all times in case she went into labor. Dani's parents, sisters and grandparents were doing their best to make it down for the birth of the baby.

Two days before her due date, Dani woke up in the middle of the night with sharp pains in her stomach. Dani sat up in bed and timed the pains and then got dressed before attempting to wake up Randy. When the pain was 10 minutes apart, Dani called the hospital and then woke up Randy.

"Honey, you need to get up." Dani stated.

"Hmmm...sleep good." Randy mumbled.

"Yeah, tell that to your daughter." Dani stated.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I'm in labor and if you don't get up, you are going to have to catch your daughter when she is born." Dani answered as a contraction hit.

"Ok. I'm up. Let's go." Randy responded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

An hour later, Dani was hooked up to the fetal monitors and resting comfortably. Randy called his parents, Vanessa and Ted, and Stephanie and Paul. Dani's family was about 5 hours away from the hospital and left their hotel rooms and got in the car.

Vanessa was in the room with Dani and Randy while Ted sat in the waiting room with Rayne, Bob and Elaine. Randy called Evan and Kelsey, and they said they would be up to see Dani and the baby after she was born. Randy made sure that Dani was comfortable at all times and that she had plenty of ice chips that were flavored with apple juice.

As the hours passed, Dani continued progress steadily. Dani asked Ted to be in the room, but he opted to stay in the waiting room with Rayne and everyone else. As the time neared for the baby to be born, Dani started to really feel the pain of the labor.

"Do you want the epidural?" a nurse asked.

"No. I want to do this without the meds." Dani answered.

"Ok. After this I can only give you small doses of pain meds as you are getting very close to having the baby." the nurse stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Dani responded.

Another hour passed and Dani really started to feel a great amount of pressure and pain. She wanted to bare down, but she wanted to wait until Dr. Pike was there and ready to deliver the baby.

"Randy, I want to push." Dani stated.

"Ok. I'll go get the nurse and Dr. Pike." Vanessa responded as she left the room.

"It hurts a lot." Dani stated.

"I know it does baby. But you are strong and you can do this." Randy responded as the nurse and Vanessa walked in.

"Ok. Let's check your progress." the nurse stated. "You are completely dilated and 100% effaced. I'll page Dr. Pike. Randy please stand to her right side and Vanessa to her left."

Soon Dr. Pike was in the room and getting everything set up to deliver the baby. Randy helped Dani push while holding her right leg. Vanessa held her left leg and encouraged her to push. After a few pushes, Dr. Pike let Dani relax for a moment.

"Dani, I wanted to tell you that your parents, sisters and grandparents are all here and waiting outside the room." Dr. Pike stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Pike." Dani responded.

"You're welcome. Now let's bring this baby into the world." Dr. Pike stated.

After a few more pushes, Dani and Randy welcomed their baby girl into the world. She let out a strong cry that Stephanie, Paul, Vince and Linda could hear very clearly on the other side of the door. Once the baby was cleaned up and weighed, she was brought over to Dani and placed in her arms.

After Dani was cleaned up and sitting in bed holding her daughter, the nurse opened the door and let everyone into the room. Once everyone was inside, the nurse closed the door. Randy was sitting on the bed with Dani and their daughter.

"Does our granddaughter have a name?" Paul asked.

"Of course she does, dad." Dani answered.

"Well, what is her name?" Vince asked.

"We would like you all to meet, Sierra Faith Orton." Randy answered.

"She is absolutely beautiful." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you mom." Dani responded.

As their daughter was passed around the room, Rayne had an odd look on her face. Randy and Dani noticed it before Vanessa and Ted did. Randy walked over to Rayne and took her from his mom and sat back on the bed with her in his lap.

"Baby?" Rayne asked as Linda handed Sierra back to Dani.

"Yes, sweetie. That is a baby. That is baby Sierra. She is your sister." Randy answered.

"Sissy?" Rayne asked.

"Yes. Sissy." Dani answered. "You are her big sister."

"Yay!" Rayne stated as she clapped and everyone laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ted noticed Vanessa watching Rayne with Dani, Randy and Sierra and could tell that something was bothering her. Ted wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. Vanessa gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong honey?" Ted asked.

"I want what they have." Vanessa answered.

"What?" Ted asked.

"I want a baby that Rayne will get excited about." Vanessa answered.

"You know, green is not your best color. Hon, I want a baby with you when the time is right. Rayne will be a year old next month, and then maybe we can start trying for a baby." Ted responded.

"Alright. I'm sorry. It's just hard to see her so excited about having a baby sister and it's not my baby." Vanessa stated.

"I can understand it, but you need to let it go. I want a baby with you and we will have a baby and Rayne will be just as excited as she is now." Ted responded.

"Thank you." Vanessa stated.

It wasn't too much longer before everyone was asked to leave so that the new parents and the baby could get some rest and bond with each other. Dani was thankful that she was able to nurse Sierra right away and Randy was just in awe of his wife and new daughter.

Dani and Sierra were released from the hospital a few days later and Dani couldn't wait to get home and sleep in her own bed. Once they were home, Randy took Sierra up to the nursery while Dani showered and changed.

"Feel better?" Randy asked as Dani joined him in the kitchen.

"Much better. I no longer smell like a hospital." Dani answered. "Did she fuss at all?

"That's good. Nope. She went to sleep right away." Randy answered.

"Good. What do we have in the fridge for dinner tonight?" Dani asked.

"I have no idea. I think everyone was going to come over and bring food." Randy answered. "I really don't feel like cooking, do you?"

"No. That's fine. I think a nap in my own bed sounds great right now. Plus Sierra will be up in two hours for another feeding." Dani responded as she yawned.

"Sounds like a plan." Randy agreed.

It didn't take Dani and Randy long to fall asleep. Randy's parents were the first ones to arrive and thankfully they had a key as Randy slept through the doorbell. Elaine and Bob headed into the kitchen and started getting things ready for dinner while Becky and Nathan headed into the living room. It wasn't long after they arrived that Stephanie and Paul with their younger daughters arrived. Vince and Linda were the last to arrive.

Dani didn't hear anything going on downstairs until Sierra woke up from her nap. Dani and Randy rolled out of bed and went straight into the nursery to tend to Sierra. After changing her and nursing her, Dani and Randy brought her downstairs and noticed that they had a houseful.

"Where's Nessa?" Dani asked as she handed Sierra over to her mom.

"She's upstairs with Rayne. She hasn't been feeling good all morning." Ted answered.

"Who? Rayne or Nessa?" Randy asked.

"Nessa." Ted answered.

"Ok. I'll go up and see what's going on." Randy stated as he headed upstairs and found Vanessa and Rayne in the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick. I hate feeling like this." Vanessa answered as Rayne played with a roll of toilet paper. "I'm starting to feel better though. I just hope that I can make it through the party."

"I hope so too." Randy responded.

It wasn't much longer before Randy, Vanessa and Rayne came downstairs. Stephanie and Dani were sitting in the kitchen and when they saw Vanessa, they both exchanged looked and smiled. They didn't want to say anything just yet as the guests started to arrive.

As the party went on, everyone was having a good time. Dani, Stephanie, Elaine and Randy helped out as much as possible. Dani wouldn't let Vanessa do anything to stressful or lift anything to heavy. Ted was starting to get suspicious, but didn't say anything just yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the party came to an end, the guests started to leave and everyone else started cleaning up. No one was letting Vanessa do much of anything and she just let it pass as she figured they were just trying to be nice and helpful. Ted and Randy were the only ones in the kitchen and Ted noticed how Randy was acting.

"Randy what is going on? You are being overly protective over Nessa." Ted asked.

"You my friend need all the help you can get right now." Randy answered.

"Why is that Randy? Care to enlighten me some." Ted asked.

"Ted, Nessa is pregnant." Randy said with a smile on his face.

"And you know this how?" Ted asked.

"Because I fucked your wife got her pregnant and I can just feel the change in her. Really Ted. I didn't notice it when I talked to her. Dani and Steph noticed it and I asked what they were smiling about they told me. I can see it too Ted." Randy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Your mean man, you know that." Ted responded.

Elaine and Bob soon walked into the kitchen and wanted to ask Ted and Randy about keeping Rayne for the night. Everyone was ok with that as they were all pretty exhausted and Randy and Dani had Sierra to care for. Vanessa headed upstairs to lay down after Ted and Randy headed out to get dinner for everyone. Dani and Stephanie could hear Vanessa upstairs getting sick and head up to make sure that she was ok.

"Thanks for helping out today you two." Vanessa said as she laid down.

"Your Welcome honey. How rare you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"Drained and still nauseated." Vanessa answered.

"I can understand that. You will for a while, at least till you are 10 weeks." Dani said.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Your pregnant honey." Dani answered.

"No, I can't be. Ted and I are using protection." Vanessa responded.

"Dani is right Nessa. You have this glow to you. I can tell as well. You said earlier that you were super tender." Stephanie said. "Why don't you take a pregnancy test to be sure."

"I would, but I don't have any." Vanessa responded.

"That's ok." Stephanie stated. "Paul, can you come here please?"

"What's up honey?" Paul asked when he came upstairs with a fussy Sierra.

"I'll take her dad. It's about time for her to nurse anyways." Dani stated.

"Paul, can you run up to the store and get a pregnancy test please?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, are you trying to tell me that you think that you're pregnant?" Paul answered.

"No. Vanessa needs one please. And don't say anything to Ted and Randy." Stephanie responded.

"No worries. I'll be right back." Paul stated as he headed down the stairs and out the door.

Paul wasn't gone more than 10 minutes and when he walked into the master bedroom, Dani was sitting on the bed next to Vanessa nursing Sierra and Vanessa was laying on her back talking to Stephanie and Dani. Paul handing Vanessa the test and she walked into the bathroom and took the test. When she emerged from the bathroom she looked around the room.

"It's positive." Vanessa stated.

It wasn't much longer before Randy and Ted were back with dinner. Dani had just finished nursing Sierra and wrapped her back in a blanket and took her downstairs and placed her in the playpen so she could eat dinner herself. After dinner, Randy and Dani headed home to put Sierra to bed and to get some sleep themselves. Paul, Stephanie and their other daughters, headed to the hotel to get some rest as well. Vanessa headed upstairs and placed the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and then went back downstairs.

"Ted, there is a huge mess in the master bathroom and I am not going to clean it up." Vanessa stated.

Ted headed upstairs and found the bathroom completely clean except a pregnancy test on his side of the counter. He just smiled and picks the test up and walks downstairs and kisses Vanessa on the lips.

"When did you find out?" Ted asked.

"When you and Randy went to get dinner. I didn't believe it when Dani and Steph told me. Paul went out and bought me a test I took it while you were getting dinner set up." Vanessa answered.

"Call Dr. Pike in the morning and see if you can't get an appointment and we can go from there." Ted responded as he placed a hand on Vanessa's stomach.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day, Vanessa called Dr. Pike's office and set up an appointment. Bob and Elaine were all too happy to keep Rayne with them while Vanessa and Ted went to the appointment. Vanessa signed in with the receptionist and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Vanessa DiBiase." A nurse called out.

Vanessa and Ted followed the nurse into a room where she took Vanessa's vitals and weighed her. After the nurse handed her a gown, Vanessa stripped down and put the gown on before sitting on the exam table.

"Vanessa, Ted. What brings you in today?" Dr. Pike asked.

"Well, I took a home pregnancy test last night and it came back positive." Vanessa answered.

"Oh ok." Dr. Pike responded.

"The baby is Ted's if that is what you are wondering." Vanessa stated.

"I wasn't even thinking that. I was thinking that between you two and Randy and Dani, you're going to create the next generation of wrestlers within our family." Dr. Pike responded.

"Well, we all want large families." Ted stated.

"Good luck. Now let's take a look and see if you are actually pregnant." Dr. Pike responded as she began the exam.

Vanessa laid back on the table and Dr. Pike started the ultrasound machine. Sure enough Vanessa was pregnant and right at 7 weeks. Dr. Pike printed a copy of the ultrasound for Vanessa and Ted. After the exam, Dr. Pike prescribed some vitamins and scheduled the next appointment. Vanessa couldn't wait to tell Evan, and to show Randy and Dani the ultrasound picture. Ted couldn't wait to tell his parents and brothers.

Vanessa and Ted headed over to Bob and Elaine's to pick up Rayne before heading home. Vanessa wanted to tell Ted's family before telling Elaine and Bob that she was having another baby. On their way home from picking up Rayne, they decided to stop at Randy and Dani's house. Dani was sitting in the living room with Randy and her parents and sisters.

"Aurora, can you answer the door please." Dani asked her sister.

"Sure, sis." Aurora answered. "It's Ted and Nessa!"

Aurora let Ted and Vanessa in the house and then closed the door and locked it. Once everyone was in the living room, Vanessa and Ted decided to show everyone the ultrasound picture. Everyone was happy for Ted and Vanessa.

As the weeks passed, Sierra got bigger and Rayne started running and talking more. Vanessa was starting show rather early in the pregnancy. While the adults traveled with RAW, Bob and Elaine took care of their granddaughters. Dani and Randy had talked about another baby, but wanted to wait a while since Sierra was only 4 months old.

Dani and Randy were sitting in Randy's dressing getting ready for the show, while Vanessa was working with Evan on his ankle. Ted who was still on the injured list, was laying on a table with ice packs on his shoulders. Ted was dozing off when he heard someone come into the room. He figured it was Vanessa. The woman who had entered the room, climbed up on the table and straddled Ted before tossing the ice packs aside and massaging his shoulders.

"Hmmm baby. That feels good." Ted stated as he started to turn over onto his back and looked up. "Natalia? What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting what I want." Natalia responded just as another Diva snapped a picture and sent it to Vanessa.

Ted managed to get out from under Natalia and headed straight over to find his wife. Vanessa had just finished wrapping Evan's ankles when Ted walked in. Vanessa' phone chimed and as she pulled it out of her pocket, Ted spoke up.

"Before you read that message. I swear nothing happened." Ted stated.

"Ted, what's going on?" Vanessa asked as he looked at the message.

"Natalia and her little buddy came up with scheme to try and break us up." Ted answered.

"I believe you, Ted." Vanessa responded.

Little did they know, Natalia wasn't done with her plan just yet. She had her eyes set on another married superstar, who was going to get injured that night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Later that night, Dani was working on a backstage segment while Randy was being looked over by Vanessa for an injury to his collar bone and shoulder. While he was resting and Vanessa was out getting more ice packs and checking on Ted and Dani, Natalia came back into the medic station and wasted no time in straddling Randy. Natalia's skirt covered Randy's trunks just enough to make it look like something was going on. Layla snapped a picture and sent it to Dani.

Dani had just finished her backstage segment when her phone went off. Dani opened her phone and saw the picture. Dani immediately started panicking and getting upset. Ted was walking by when he saw Dani crying.

"Dani, whats wrong?" Ted asked.

"Randy and Natalia! That's what's wrong." Dani answered as she cried harder.

"Dani, calm down. You know that Randy would never cheat on you. Come with me." Ted stated as he lead her over to where Vanessa was.

"Dani, is everything ok?" Vanessa asked.

"Show Dani the picture from earlier." Ted stated.

"Ok." Vanessa responded as she pulled out her phone and showed Dani the picture of Ted and Natalia. "What's going on?"

"Dani got a picture from Layla as well. But with Randy and Natalia." Ted answered.

"Dani, Randy loves you more than his own life. He would never do something like this to you. Trust me." Vanessa stated.

"But look at the picture." Dani stated.

Vanessa looked hard at the picture and then noticed that you could see a part of Randy's trunks along his hip. Vanessa pointed that out to Dani and the three quickly headed to the medic station to see Randy. Dani wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Dani, honey, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Natalia, that's what's wrong." Dani answered.

"Natalia?" Randy asked.

"She had Layla send me a picture of the two of you." Dani answered.

"Ahh yeah. After that picture was taken I told her she had better leave before you got down here." Randy stated. "I don't know what is going on with her, but she needs to leave me alone. I love you and only you, Dani."

"I know. Apparently she did the same thing to Ted." Dani responded.

After talking to the RAW GM, Dani headed to the gorilla position and called Natalia out. Natalia walked out with Layla right behind her and climbed into the ring. Dani wasn't scared of either of them and knew she needed to stand her ground. The WWE universe knew that Dani and Randy were married on screen and off.

"So I hear you have a thing for married men like my husband." Dani stated.

"Whatever." Natalia responded.

"Stay away from him or you will regret it." Dani stated.

"Oh.. and just what are you going to do about it?" Natalia taunted.

"This." Dani stated.

Dani dropped the microphone and RKO'd Natalia to the mat. Layla tried to go after Dani as well and Dani RKO'd her too. The crowd cheered as Dani headed up the ramp and backstage. She was thankful that Randy showed her how to do the RKO.

After the show ended, Dani, Vanessa, Ted and Randy headed back to the hotel and grabbed some dinner before calling it a night. Both Dani and Randy were utterly sore from their matches and after taking hot showers, they crashed for the night in each others arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the weeks passed, Vanessa, who was showing nicely for being in her first trimester still, was at home trying to get things ready for the day. Rayne was in the room and right under Vanessa's feet.

"Rayne, please go play in other room so mommy can get things done." Vanessa told her daughter.

"Me see baby." Rayne stated.

"You can't see the baby yet honey. We still have 6 months to go." Vanessa responded.

"No." Rayne stated and pouted.

"Yes Missy. Now go play." Vanessa responded.

Rayne did as she was told and Vanessa went back to getting things ready. As she was reaching for a bowl, Vanessa felt the baby kick and what also felt like punching her insides. Ted had walked through the front door and noticed Vanessa with both her hands on her stomach.

"Everything ok?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. I think. The baby just kicked and punched me at the same time." Vanessa answered.

"That's odd." Ted stated.

"Just a little. But I'm not too worried." Vanessa responded.

"Ok. I think you should still have Dr. Pike take a look at the baby to be on the safe side." Ted stated.

"Alright. I'll give her a call. Can you ask Randy and Dani to watch Rayne?" Vanessa asked as she picked up her phone to call the doctor's office.

Vanessa was able to get an appointment right away and after dropping Rayne off with Dani and Randy, they headed to Dr. Pike's office. Once they were in an exam room, Dr. Pike came in with the ultrasound machine and got started. After looking around and printing some of the pictures out for both Vanessa and Ted as well as for Vanessa's chart.

"Well, I now know why you feel like the baby is ganging up on your insides." Dr. Pike stated with a smile.

"Why is that?" Vanessa asked.

"You are carrying twins." Dr. Pike answered and showed Vanessa and Ted the screen.

"Twins?" Vanessa and Ted both responded.

"Yes, twins." Dr. Pike stated as she handed them a copy of the ultrasound pictures.

After leaving the doctors office. Vanessa and and Ted called Ted's family and told them the news. They also wanted to invite them down to St. Louis for Christmas. Vanessa then called Evan and told him the news. The next people to find out the news were going to be Randy and Dani and then Bob and Elaine and of course the RAW GM.

"How was your appointment?" Dani asked as she let Vanessa and Ted in.

"Good. Where's Randy?" Vanessa answered.

"He's upstairs with the girls. Rayne has been following him around all over the house." Dani responded.

"No. I'm right here." Randy stated as he came down the stairs with both girls in his arms.

"Well, since we are all standing here, Ted and I found out that we are having twins." Vanessa announced.

"Twins?" Dani asked.

"Yup." Vanessa answered as she showed them the ultrasound pictures.

After Ted, Vanessa and Rayne left, Dani, Randy and Sierra headed out to start getting stuff for everyone for Christmas. Dani couldn't wait to celebrate Sierra's first Christmas with hers and Randy's families.

As the weeks passed, Christmas came sooner than everyone was prepared for. While everyone celebrated with their families, they didn't think about work or anything related to work. By the end of the night, everyone was happy and loving the time that that they got to spend with their families.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The new year was going to bring lots of excitement and new things to come for the Orton's and the DiBiase's. The one thing that was on everyone's minds was Wrestlemania and The Hall of Fame Ceremony. Vanessa will be nearly 28 weeks pregnant with the twins when Wrestlemania rolls around. Vanessa and Ted decided that Vanessa would have a custom made maternity dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

As the weeks passed Vanessa started to show more and more. By the time she hit 18 weeks, she looked like she was 24 weeks. Vanessa was having a hard time dealing with Rayne and so Randy and Dani took care of Rayne more often than not. Dani loved having both girls at the house and Rayne was so good with Sierra.

The day of Vanessa's ultrasound appointment to see what she and Ted were having, they were due to have lunch at Randy and Dani's house with the kids, Bob, Elaine, Becky and Nathan. Ted was a little nervous about finding out what the twins were and how they were going to be able to take care of two newborns and a toddler.

"Ted, will you please relax." Vanessa stated as they waited for the ultrasound tech to come in and do the exam.

"I can't relax, Nessa. How are we going to take care of three kids under three?" Ted asked.

"We will manage. Rayne spends half the time over with Randy and Dani, and if we have to we'll hire a nanny to help us out." Vanessa answered as she held Ted's hand. "Why don't we pick out names for the babies."

"Ok. For a girl?" Ted asked.

"I like Kinsey Dani DiBiase." Vanessa answered. "What about you?"

"I like what you have picked out, but if there are two girls, I like the name Danielle Nicole DiBiase. What about two boys names? I kinda like the name Marcus Theodore DiBiase." Ted responded.

"I like that too. How about Chase Randal DiBiase?" Vanessa asked as the ultrasound tech walked into the room.

"I like it." Ted answered while the tech got the exam started.

"Are you ready to know what you are having?" the tech asked.

"Yes we are." Vanessa answered.

"Alright. Here we go. Baby A on the left side is a boy. Baby B on the right side is a boy as well. From the ultrasound pictures it looks like they share one amniotic sac which means that they are identical twins." The tech stated as she cleaned off Vanessa's stomach.

After leaving the hospital, Ted and Vanessa headed over to Randy and Dani's house for lunch. Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Becky were already there. Becky was in the girls room playing with them. Nathan was with Bob and Randy in Randy's gym looking at the new equipment that Randy bought. Dani and Elaine were in the kitchen getting lunch ready.

"Hello." Vanessa called out as she and Ted walked into the house.

"Mom and I are in the kitchen." Dani responded as she continued to make the salad.

"Where is everyone else?" Vanessa asked.

"Randy, Dad and Nathan are down in the gym if Ted wants to join them. And Becky is upstairs with her nieces." Dani answered.

"Ok. I think I will head down to see them." Ted responded.

"Is everything ok with Ted?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. He's just a little frazzled over the twins and Rayne and how we are going to take care of three babies under three." Vanessa answered.

"That's understandable. But it should help that Rayne spends half her time over here with Randy and Dani." Elaine responded.

"Yeah. And I told him that we could hire a nanny to help us too. So hopefully that will make him start to feel better about it all." Vanessa stated.

"We hope so too. How did your appointment go?" Dani asked.

"Well, we know what we are having." Vanessa answered.

"And that is?" Dani asked.

"Identical twin boys." Vanessa answered as she showed them the ultrasound pictures.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Ted." Dani responded as she hugged Vanessa.

Meanwhile down in Randy's gym, Ted announced that he and Vanessa were having identical twin boys. Randy, Bob and Nathan congratulated him before heading back upstairs. Becky was the last to know about the twins and she was just as happy as everyone else. C


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lunch at the Orton house was a success. Becky had asked if she could stay a little longer at Dani and Randy's house as she wanted to spend more time with Sierra and Rayne. Bob and Elaine were ok with it as long as Dani and Randy were as well. After getting the ok from Randy and Dani, Becky stayed with the girls while Randy and Dani cleaned up from lunch.

"Well, we have 10 weeks before Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame ceremony. Have you picked out your dress yet?" Randy asked.

"Not yet. I have an appointment on Monday to look at dresses." Dani answered.

"Ok. Try for something in blue." Randy responded.

"Ok. I can do that." Dani smiled at her husband. "Do you think that your parents would like to spend time with the girls tonight?"

"I think they would love it. Why?" Randy asked.

"I was thinking that it's been way too long since we've had a date night and a night alone, just the two of us." Dani answered as she moved closer to Randy.

"Hmm. I like that idea." Randy responded. "I'll give them a call."

Randy then claimed his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. Dani and Randy were so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear Becky come down the stairs. Becky walked into the kitchen and caught her older brother and sister-in-law making out.

"Eww. You have children in the house." Becky stated.

"We thought you were upstairs with the girls." Randy responded with a smirk.

"They're both asleep." Becky stated.

"Good. They need an afternoon nap. Randy, go call mom and dad." Dani responded.

Randy called his parents and they were more than happy to have the girls for the night. Bob and Elaine understood that Randy and Dani needed some time to themselves to be a married couple and not just parents. Becky offered to babysit as well. After taking the girls over to Bob and Elaine's house, Randy and Dani went out to dinner and then to a movie.

At the movie theater, people recognized both Dani and Randy and they were soon swarmed with fans asking for pictures and autographs. Randy and Dani were happy to take the time for their fans. After the movie, Randy and Dani headed home where they spent the rest of the night in each others arms making love and holding each other.

Monday came quickly and while Randy was on the road, Dani headed to the dress shop and picked out her dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony. After picking out her dress, Dani made the arrangements to have the dress shipped to the house the week before the ceremony. Dani also went out and picked up Randy's suit and a new shirt to match her dress.

As the weeks passed, everyone was busy getting ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony and Wrestlemania. Dani was not in a match at Wrestlemania but couldn't wait to see Randy's match against Christian and Ted's match against Cody. Vanessa had her dress specially made and it was a hunter green that matched Ted's shirt.

The next 10 weeks passed quickly for everyone. Becky came on the road with Randy and Dani so that they had someone to watch Rayne and Sierra while they were at the ceremony. Evan and Kelsey were there as well and they had a nanny with them for their son.

The night of the Hall of Fame Ceremony, Dani and Vanessa had their hair and nails done before getting into their gowns. Dani hadn't been feeling to well the whole day and just chalked it up to nerves and traveling. The Hall of Fame ceremony was wonderful and everyone had a great time.

The next day was Wrestlemania. Vanessa had to be at the arena with everyone and Dani was there to help her. Becky stayed at the hotel with Rayne and Sierra. Thankfully Bob and Elaine had gotten her a cell phone so she could call Dani and Randy if she needed anything. Dani and Vanessa watched the show from the medic station, Randy and Christian were in the ring and Christian slammed Randy into the turn buckle busting open Randy's shoulder. Dani gasped and grabbed a medic kit as she made her way towards the gorilla position.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"King, what is going on in that ring?" JR asked.

"It looks as if Orton is bleeding, but from where?" Jerry "The King" Lawler answered.

"That can't be good for Orton. If he looses this match then he will loose the title." JR stated.

"That he will. But his safety and well-being are more important that winning the title." Jerry responded.

Very true, King." JR stated.

Dani stood in the gorilla position and watched the monitor. Randy wasn't moving and there was a lot of blood in the ring. The ref held up the medic card and Dani ran out and straight to Randy's side. Dani called for a stretcher and helped get Randy stabilized before getting him backstage for Vanessa to look him over.

"We need to get him to the nearest emergency room." Vanessa stated. "I cant stitch him up and his shoulder needs to be reset and probably pinned."

"I'll go with him. Nessa, call Becky and let her know we will be late getting there. But do not tell her what happened." Dani responded as she followed the EMT's to the ambulance.

After arriving at the hospital, Randy was rushed into surgery while Dani stayed in the waiting room. She pulled her phone out and called Becky. She told Becky that Randy had gotten hurt during his match and they were having a doctor look at him. Dani also called Bob and Elaine to let them know that Randy was in surgery. After surgery, Randy was moved into a private recovery room and the surgeon came out to talk to Dani.

"Mrs. Orton. I'm Dr. Andrews. I performed the surgery on your husband." The doctor stated.

"How is he?" Dani asked.

"He is in recovery right now. I had to pin his shoulder back in place. I don't want him lifting anything for a while. I am also going to suggest that he takes at least 6 months off work to heal properly." Dr. Andrews answered.

"Ok. We just need a letter from you to give to the GM." Dani responded as she started to feel light-headed.

"Mrs. Orton, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"I'm light-headed and haven't been feeling too well. But I think it was just all the nervousness of Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame ceremony." Dani answered.

"I would feel better if you got checked out." Dr. Andrews responded.

"Ok." Dani agreed.

Dr. Andrews called for the on call physician and had Dani examined. After getting examined Dani was allowed to go sit with Randy. Randy was sleeping soundly so Dani decided that now would be the perfect time to head to the hotel. Dani let the doctor know that she was leaving for a short bit and would be back.

Once she was at the hotel, Dani told Becky that Randy had to have surgery on his shoulder and needed to stay the night in the hospital. Becky told Dani to go be with Randy and that the girls were fine until Vanessa and Ted got back. Dani called Vanessa and told her what was going on and Vanessa told her that she and Ted would watch Sierra that night for them.

Once Dani was back at the hospital, Dr. Andrews and Dr. Morton came in to talk to Dani. Dr. Andrews wanted to get some more x-rays of Randy's shoulder to make sure that the shoulder was setting correctly. Dr. Morton on the other hand needed to talk to Dani.

"Mrs. Orton, I have your lab results back. And I'm sure that you would like your husband to be awake to hear the results, but he needs his rest." Dr. Morton stated.

"Ok. What's going on?" Dani asked.

"Mrs. Orton, there is nothing serious to worry about. It's just that your lab reports are showing that you are 12 weeks pregnant." Dr. Morton answered.

"Pregnant?" Dani asked.

"Yes. I would like to do an ultrasound right away." Dr. Morton answered.

"Ok. Let's get it done while Randy is sleeping." Dani responded.

Dr. Morton did the ultrasound and sure enough, Dani was 12 weeks pregnant. Dr. Morton printed out some pictures for Dani and then cleaned her off so she could go back to Randy's side before he woke up. Dani didn't know how to react to the news and she wasn't sure how Randy would feel either.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The nurses at the hospital were nice enough to provide Dani with blankets and pillows as she slept in the chair next to Randy's bed. It was nearly 3am by the time Randy finally woke up. As he started to stir, Dani woke up to see her husband grimace in pain.

"Honey, are you ok?" Dani asked.

"My left shoulder hurts like a bitch. What the hell happened?" Randy asked.

"Christian busted open your shoulder during the match and we rushed you to the hospital where Dr. Andrews had to pin your shoulder back in place and sew you up. You are on the injured list for the next 6 months at least." Dani answered.

"That's just great!" Randy responded sarcastically.

"It'll be ok." Dani stated as she kissed her husbands forehead.

"How are you holding up? Where is Sierra?" Randy asked.

"Sierra is with Ted and Nessa and Becky. I'm doing ok." Dani answered.

"Something is bothering you. What is it, baby?" Randy asked as he moved the bed so he could sit up.

"You know how I have been feeling sick and light- headed lately?" Dani answered.

"Yes." Randy responded.

"Dr. Andrews noticed it when he came to talk to me after you were out of surgery. He had a Dr. Morton do an exam on me." Dani stated as tears burned her eyes.

"What did the doctor say, Dani?" Randy asked.

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Dani answered as tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Dani answered again.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yes. The doctor ran all kinds of tests and thats the only one that came back positive." Dani answered.

"This means that our kids will be a year apart, right?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Give or take a week or two." Dani answered. "Are you mad?"

"Honey, why would I be mad? I always wanted a large family. Granted I would have liked Sierra and the baby to be a little further apart in age, but we'll manage. This baby will be just as loved as Sierra and Rayne are." Randy answered.

"That he or she will. I just don't know how to tell our families." Dani responded.

"We'll tell them together. Don't worry about that. They will understand that things happen that we can't always control." Randy stated.

"But we could have prevented this. I know when the baby was conceived." Dani responded.

"True. When?" Randy asked.

"Around our anniversary." Dani answered.

"Oh yeah. That was a fun weekend." Randy responded with a smirk.

"Yes it was." Dani stated.

"Too bad for this cast on my shoulder and arm." Randy responded.

"Why?" Dani asked.

"Cause if it weren't for my arm being injured I would take you right here, right now." Randy answered with another smirk.

"Only you, Orton." Dani responded.

"Only me what?" Randy asked.

"Only you would think about having sex while laid up in the hospital." Dani answered.

"I can't help it. I have an amazingly sexy, loving, gorgeous wife that just makes me want to make love to her as often as possible." Randy responded.

"Ah. Mr. Orton, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Andrews asked as he walked into the room.

"I feel like shit. My shoulder hurts and I think the good stuff has worn off." Randy answered.

"Ok. I'll have the nurse give you some more morphine to help you rest." Dr. Andrews stated. "Mrs. Orton, I think that Randy should be able to leave in the morning around 9am."

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews." Dani responded.

Soon a nurse came in and gave Randy some more morphine. It wasn't long before Randy drifted off to sleep. Dani looked at the time. It was now 5am and where her parents were it was 8am. Dani pulled out her phone and headed to the waiting room to call them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After telling her parents that Randy was out of surgery and would be released later that morning, she broke down and told them that she was pregnant again. She waited for her parents to get mad or say something that would make her cry, but to her surprise, Stephanie and Paul were happy for Dani and Randy and they couldn't wait to have another grandchild to spoil.

Once Randy was released from the hospital, everyone headed back to St. Louis. Dani made an appointment to see Dr. Pike to find out when the baby was due. Dr. Pike did an ultrasound and found that Dani was 12 weeks and 6 days into the pregnancy and the baby was due on October 10th. The day after the ultrasound appointment, Dani, Randy, Sierra and Rayne headed out to buy Dani a new car, as they needed more room than the one she currently had.

Dani traded in her car and drove off the lot in a brand new 2013 Dodge Durango with title in hand. Randy didn't want to make payments so he made sure that they bought the car in full. After leaving the dealership, they headed over to Bob and Elaines house to show them the new car and to tell them about the pregnancy.

Bob and Elaine were exactly happy that Randy and Dani were having another baby so soon, but as they saw how happy they were, they decided that it's their life and they were happy for them and would support them in any way possible.

As the weeks passed, Dani started showing and ultimately asked the RAW GM for her release from her contract. She loved wrestling, but she wanted to focus on her family and helping Randy get better with his shoulder. The GM didn't want her to leave the company completely and offered her a work from home position. Dani accepted the offer after talking to Randy and her dad.

By the time Vanessa hit 34 weeks, she was placed on permanent bed rest. Ted was given time off and was able to stay at home with her full time until after the twins were born. As Dani blossomed in her pregnancy, Randy started physical therapy for his shoulder. It was hard on him as he was in a great deal of pain each time he did the exercises.

"Damn it!" Randy stated.

"What's wrong, honey?" Dani asked as she waddled into the den where Randy was doing his exercises.

"These damn exercises make my arm hurt more than they help me." Randy grunted.

"Come here and let me see if I can help you." Dani stated.

"I don't want to hurt you." Randy responded.

"You won't." Dani stated with a sweet smile.

As Dani started to help Randy with the exercises, she gently massaged his shoulder to help him. Once his exercises were done for the moment. Dani stood in front of her husband and he placed both of his hands on her growing stomach. As Randy rubbed his hands over her baby bump, the baby kicked and he could really feel it. Randy smiled the famous Orton smile up at his wife.

Randy then stood up and claimed Dani's lips in a passionate kiss. Sierra was over at his parents house and Rayne was with Vanessa and Ted. Dani knew what Randy's smile meant and she wanted it too. As they continued to kiss, Randy helped Dani out of her shirt. Once they were both naked, Randy sat down on the couch and Dani straddled him, gently lowering herself onto him.

"Hmm. Baby, you feel so good." Randy moaned as Dani slid onto him.

"You feel just as good to me." Dani responded as she started to rock back and forth.

Randy held on to her hips and helped guide her as they made love. Randy was getting close and so was Dani. Randy could tell that Dani was about to explode and reached down to play with her center. As they both reached their climaxes, they both cried out in pleasure. Dani didn't want to move as she felt very comfortable right were she was.

It was right then, that their front door opened and in walked Becky. Dani gasped as she tried to hide from her sister-in-law. Becky heard the gasp and looked over in their direction. Becky's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Dani quickly grabbed her shirt and got dressed. Becky walked into the kitchen and waited for Dani and Randy.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Becky, what are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"I came over to talk to you. But I don't know if I can even look at your face right now." Becky answered slightly embarrassed.

"Becky, what your brother and I were doing is only natural and there is no need to be embarrased about it. We love each other and that is a way that we show each other how much we love each other." Dani responded.

"I know. But that's my brother. I never wanted to see him having sex with anyone, ever."Becky stated.

"I understand that. But how do you think you got two nieces and another niece or nephew on the way?" Dani asked.

"I know how babies are made. I just never wanted to imagine my brother and sister-in-law doing that, let alone to actually walk in on you doing it." Becky answered.

"You mean to tell me, you've never walked in on your parents either?" Dani asked.

"No! That's just gross." Becky answered.

"Becky, its a natural part of life. One day you will find someone who makes you just as happy as your brother makes me and your parents make each other." Dani responded.

"I know. But still. Can we talk about something else, please?" Becky asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Dani answered.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about being in the delivery room when you have the baby." Becky stated.

"You want to be in there?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't old enough last year and I already asked mom and dad. They said it was ok with them if it was ok with you and Randy." Becky answered.

"Ok. Well, I need to talk to Randy about it first. I don't mind. But I want him in on the plan too. Plus, I think Randy and I should talk to your parents about what happened today." Dani responded.

"Alright. I'd better get back home." Becky stated.

"Ok. We'll see you later." Dani responded.

As soon as Becky left the house, Dani picked up the phone and called Elaine. After telling her that Becky walked in on her and Randy making love, she asked if Becky had talked to them about being in the delivery room when the baby was born. Elaine confirmed that Becky did talk to them and that they thought it would be a good learning experience for her.

Later that evening, Randy and Dani discussed Becky being in the delivery room when it was time to have the baby. Randy was a little iffy on the whole thing, but since it was Dani that was going to be the one giving birth, he left it up to her. Dani called Elaine and told her that Becky would be welcome in the delivery room when the time came.

As the weeks passed, Dani got bigger and Vanessa was very close to having the twins. Dr. Pike decided that it would be best for Vanessa to have a C-Section with the twins as both babies were fairly large. The day of Vanessa's C-Section, everyone was at the hospital and sitting in the waiting room. Dani, who was now 6 months into the pregnancy was sitting with Sierra and Randy while Rayne sat with Bob and Elaine. Evan and Kelsey were not able to be there as their son was sick.

Ted was sitting next to Vanessa and was able to get pictures as both of their sons were born. Marcus Theodore DiBiase was born first at 9:42am, weighing 7lbs 2ozs and 19 inches long. Chase Randal DiBiase was born next at 9:44am, weighing 7lbs 4ozs and 20 inches long. After Vanessa was stitched up and in a private room. The babies were brought in to her. Ted took some pictures before heading out to the waiting room. Ted's parents had just arrived at the hospital 15 minutes earlier.

"They are both healthy, big baby boys. Marcus Theodore was born first and Chase Randal was second. Vanessa is resting with the babies now." Ted announced.

"Congratulations, man." Randy stated.

"Thanks." Ted responded.

"I can't wait to see the babies and Nessa." Dani stated. "Congratulations, Daddy."

"Thanks, Dani." Ted responded.

Vanessa and the twins were released from the hospital a few days later. Vanessa still had to take it easy with the stitches and all. Ted was at home with Vanessa helping her get settled in with the twins while Randy and Dani took care of Rayne. Rayne wasn't sure what to make of the new babies. She knew Sierra and loved her little sister, but would the twins being here and soon her daddy's new baby take her parents away from her?


	35. Chapter 35: The End

Chapter 35

As the weeks passed, Dani and Randy started getting things ready for the baby's arrival. Rayne was starting to get the terrible twos and Sierra was crawling everywhere and trying to walk on her own. Randy's shoulder was finally healed, but he still hadn't been released to start training again.

The summer turned into fall and as the weather started to turn colder, the storms started to hit St. Louis. Dani hated bad weather and for as long as she could remember, she hated going out in bad weather as well. One night, Dani wanted the house to herself and to just have some quiet time. She suggested to Randy that he take the girls and go out for a while to see his parents, maybe to a kid friendly movie or something.

Randy agreed and told her that if she needed him to call him. Dani nodded her head and kissed her family goodbye. As the day turned into evening, the weather really started to get bad. It wasn't long before the power in their neighborhood went out. Dani quickly and carefully made her way around the house lighting candles and getting flashlights. She tried calling Randy, but there was no answer.

Dani curled up on the couch and hoped the power would come back on soon. As Dani waited patiently, she started to feel some cramping in her stomach. She figured it was braxton hicks contractions and ignored them. But as the night went on, the pains got worse. Dani tried calling Randy again, but his phone went straight to voicemail.

Dani tried calling Ted, Bob, Elaine, Vanessa and even Dr. Pike. But was not able to get through. The battery on her cell phone was nearly dead and the house phone wasn't working. The only other person she could call was Becky. As she dialed Becky's number, Dani felt a gush of warm liquid from between her legs. Dani hit send on her phone. Becky's phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hey Dani."Becky stated.

"Help Becky." Dani responded just as her cell phone died.

Becky hated driving in the storm, but she knew something had to be wrong with Dani. She got in her car and drove over to her brother's house. Becky used her keys to open the front door and walked in.

"Dani!" Becky called out.

"In the den." Dani answered.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked as she made her way into the dark room.

"My water broke. I'm in labor and I can't reach anyone. My phone died right after you answered my call." Dani stated as a contraction hit.

"Ok. Let's get you in the car and I'll get you to the hospital." Becky stated.

"No. The baby is coming quickly. Go into the closet and grab as many towels as possible. The power is out so we cant boil any water. However there is a stierlized medical kit in the front closet. Grab that and bring it to me." Dani responded through a contraction.

Becky did as she was instructed to do. After everything was set up, Dani laid back on the couch proped up by a few pillows. Becky grabbed her phone and sent a mass text message to her brother and parents that Dani was in labor at the house. Becky also called 911 and told the opperator what was going on. The opperator told her that an ambulance was on its way and to check the progress on Dani's labor.

Becky told the opperator that she could see hair and whatani looked like the top of the baby's head. Becky put the phone on speaker phone and did as she was instructed to do by the opperator.

"Dani, when you feel the urge to push, push for the count of 10." Becky stated.

"Ok." Dani responded.

Dani pushed as hard as she could with each contraction. It wasn't long before Dani was getting ready to push for the final time when not only Randy and his parents arrived, but the ambulance too. Dani pushed one last time and the baby slid out into Becky's hands.

Randy and the EMT's rushed over to Dani's side. Once the cord was cut the the afterbirth was delivered, the EMT's wrapped up and handed the baby to Randy while they got Dani on a stretcher. Dani looked over at Randy holding their newborn baby and closed her eyes.

Chapter 36

"She's starting to crash. We need to get her stabilized and to the hospital right away." An EMT stated.

Randy and the baby rode with Dani in the ambulance. Once at the hospital, the baby was taken to the NICU to be examined. Randy stayed in the waiting room waiting hear about his wife and baby. Elaine arrived at the hospital and sat with her son. Bob stayed at the house with Becky and the girls.

"Mr. Orton?" a doctor asked.

"Yes. How is my wife?" Randy answered.

"She is stable. She spiked a fever after the baby was delivered. She is doing well and we are moving her to a private room in the maternity ward." the doctor stated.

"Thank you. Can I see her?" Randy asked.

"Of course. She's in room 306." the doctor answered.

Randy and Elaine headed to Dani's room and she was just waking up and looking around when they walked in. Dani smiled at her husband and mother-in-law. She was still slightly out of it, but she wanted nothing more than to see her husband and hold their newborn baby.

"Where is the baby?" Dani asked.

"Getting looked at by doctors and nurses." Randy answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What did we have?" Dani asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't look. Everything happened so fast." Randy answered.

"I want our baby." Dani stated.

"So do I." Randy responded.

"I'll go check and see how the baby is doing." Elaine stated.

"Thanks, mom." Randy responded.

Dani soon drifted off back to sleep while Randy held her in his arms. It wasn't much later that Elaine walked back into the room, followed by a nurse pushing the baby in a bassenette. Randy smiled and gently moved from his wife's side and walked over to see the baby.

"Everything looks perfect. Congratulations." the nurse stated before leaving the room.

"Thank you." Randy responded as he looked down at their newborn baby and read the birth card. "September 29 2013, 7lbs 5ozs 21 inches long, Baby Boy Orton. I have a son."

"Yes you do. And he is perfect." Elaine stated as she hugged her son.

The next morning, Dani woke up to the cries of the baby. Randy was in the middle of changing his diaper and getting a bottle of formula ready to feed him. Dani sat up and watched her husband and smiled. She then felt her breasts start to ache and realized that she needed to nurse or pump.

"I'll take the baby. I need to nurse." Dani stated.

"Ok. By the way, we have a son." Randy told his wife as he placed the baby in her arms.

"That's great. Now we just need to decide on a name for him." Dani responded as she nursed their son.

"That we do." Randy stated.

Dani and Randy bounced some names around while the baby nursed and slept. It took them some time to finally come up with the perfect name for their son. Dani and Randy looked at their baby who was sleeping contently in Dani's arms and called him by his name.

"Welcome to the world Tyler Robert Orton." Randy stated.

Later that day, everyone came up to see Dani, Randy and the baby. Everyone was releaved that Dani and the baby were both doing well. Becky was just thankful that she got to her sister-in-law in time and called 911. After everyone left for the day, Randy and Dani watched their son sleep and thought that their family was now complete and they couldn't have been happier.

The End!


End file.
